Pokemon: The Chosen One Awakens
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Ash has battled before, but not like this. He needs every last one of his friends to help him in this, the Legendary Battle. His father is revealed and he must find out how to defeat this evil, otherwise the entire Pokemon World is doomed. Find out inside
1. The Preliminary and the Email

Hey guys, thought I might try my hand at a Pokemon fic now. I'll have you know that this may be interactive, but it really shows off Ash's might as the Chosen One, and involves nearly everyone he met. (I'm not going to even pretend to know more than half of them, but I will try to mention as many as I can. If you review and inform me of a _**VERY**_ important character that can't be absent from a fic like this, I shall update and repost it to satisfy the needs of the readers. I again inform any and all Admin reading this: This may be interactive, but there are many fics that have this, even in Pokemon. They are usually put as OC's, but that's how it goes. Character meets OC – Interactive fic. That's all there is to it. If you were to take off all the fics that have OC's, I.E. interactive, then there would be a good percentage missing from the total number of fics on this site. This won't be interactive for the first scene, but it will be interactive soon enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Pokemon. I only own a few video games that I never complete 100 percent.

This will involve Ash's Chosen One status and all Legendary Pokemon (that I can get out of the Pokedex) will be shown.

Let's get started. I apologize for the boringness in the beginning, but the action will pickup soon enough.

Pokemon: The Chosen One Awakens

(Story Begin)

Ash Ketchum. A Pokemon Trainer who has made his mark on the world in many ways, even saving it about a dozen or so times. It is unknown why Ho-Oh chose this human to be the Chosen one who shall unite Pokemon and Humans in peace. Maybe it was the fact that he is descended from Aaron, the Aura Guardian. Maybe it was the fact that he met Professor Samuel Oak as a child and inspired him to become a Pokemon Researcher. Maybe it was the fact that his name matched Lugia's prophecy. Maybe because he saved Mewtwo from his own darkness, and later his life. It may be that he battled an Imaginary Entei who was as strong as the 5-year-old Molly Hale wanted him to be, then battled alongside Entei to defeat the Hidden Power of the Unown who created a crystal world. It may even be that he bonded with a Latias and battled alongside that same Latias and her brother Latios to save the City of Altomare. Who knows, probably it has to do with the fact that he met a Jirachi and battled a fake Groudon, or even helped a REAL Groudon and Kyogre settle their battle peacefully. Or even that he helped a Deoxys find its friend and convinced Rayquaza to NOT destroy them. Or maybe it could be that he became the King of the Sea by helping to return Manaphy to the Temple of the Sea and saved the Sea Crown. But wait, could it be related to the fact that he stopped another battle between titans: Dialga and Palkia from destroying Time and Space in Alamos town, and discovering the goodness in Darkrai, who in turn helped him stop the battle peacefully. It may be related to all of those adventures, or maybe none of them at all, but the truth is: Ash Ketchum is Ho-Oh's chosen one and it's time to reveal that destiny.

Ash Ketchum has traveled through many countries, battled in hundreds of Pokemon Battles, and participated in many tournaments. He made the Top 16 in Kanto's Indigo League, won the Orange League Cup, made Top 16 in the Johto League Silver Conference, made Top 8 in the Hoenn League Championships, defeated the Battle Frontier's top 7 Frontier Brains, even made it into the final rounds of the Sinnoh League (haven't revealed actual placement in this league though). He has met with Bruno, Lorelei, Agatha, and Lance of the Kanto Elite Four, Drake and Steven of the Hoenn Elite Four/Champion, and even Lucian and Cynthia from the Sinnoh Elite Four/Champion. He is the only one who has seen multiple Legendary Pokemon, and is the only one to have seen Ho-Oh more than once. Needless to say: he is a legend and in this adventure, this will be his greatest achievement.

* * *

Ash was relaxing at home after a long journey and a tough tournament, he made 2nd place, but knew he still had a long way to go before he could ever become a Pokemon Master. He has many Pokemon from all over the world, even a few in special training. He spends his days training his Pokemon he already has and hasn't left Pallet for about 2 months now, except for visiting his lifelong friends, Misty and Brock. He calls his other friends – May, Max, and Dawn – a few times a month, just to keep up with current news. He contacted Scott, the Battle Frontier Scout, and asked for an update on other Battle Facilities, but the same response came back:

"Not one has the ability to challenge a trainer like you, Ash. I'll call you when I get an update, nice talking to you."

His Pikachu has, by far, the strongest bond with him, like a brother. However, his strongest Pokemon is Charizard, who is still training with the other Charizards in the Charisific Valley. He knows there's a Trainer out there that he is destined to battle someday, but the time hasn't come apparently.

"Ash, wake up!" called his mother, Delia, from down in the kitchen. Ash woke up, to find that Pikachu was already heading downstairs for it's daily morning breakfast serving of ketchup.

(AN: Yes, ketchup folks. I'm having it down and there's going to be no arguing the point.)

Ash yawned and went downstairs for breakfast before heading back up to take a shower and getting dressed. "I think I shall train Swellow, Corphish, Bayleef, Snorlax, and Buizel today." Ash trains a random 5 Pokemon that he chooses each day, along with Pikachu of course.

* * *

Professor Oak, Gary – who's visiting, and Tracey were doing the morning chores around the Lab when Ash came walking in with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I'm here to pick up my Pokemon for the day," said Ash.

"I'll take you to them," said Gary, and the two former rivals head out to get Ash's Pokemon that he decided to train that day.

"_I think Bayleef will be happy to train with you again, Ash,_" said Pikachu, in his Pokemon language of course; however, he and Ash have been together long enough for Ash to understand most of what he says.

"It'll be great to train with her again. I just hope I can make it though the day without being 'Body Slammed' on," responded Ash.

"I assume you're talking about Bayleef, Ash. She's the only one who's Body Slam you would be afraid of," said Gary in a joking manner.

Gary hasn't reached the level that Ash has, but he's starting to understand more and more each day he spends with his Pokemon, he already understands his Blastoise more than half the time.

"_ASH!_" shouts a VERY familiar Poke-voice. Ash sweatdropped as he resigned to his fate, since there was no use in trying to outrun his Bayleef. She Body Slammed him into the ground, nuzzling him as much as she could. "_You have no idea how much I've missed you!_" she exclaimed.

Ash just laughed, "I've missed you too. (Even though I just saw you last week when I last trained you,)" he said/thought. "I'm here to pick you up, along with Swellow, Corphish, Snorlax, and Buizel."

"_Okay, let's go get them and start training today!_" shouted Bayleef and she gets off Ash and starts traveling to where his other Pokemon are. Ash just smiles as he gets ready a training plan in his head.

* * *

(AN: THIS is where the action starts.)

He didn't know how long ago he started sparing with his opponent, but it felt like an hour. Every time his opponent attacked, he tried to counter. His opponent releases a Flamethrower, he dodged to get in close. He tries an Uppercut, but his opponent blocks. He tries sweeping the legs, but his opponent jumps.

"_You can do better than that! I've seen you!_" his opponent shouted in his Pokemon tongue. He understood all Pokemon language, since he grew up with Pokemon as friends, even family. His opponent is his brother/partner who he has known since birth.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm going easy today, because I have something else planned that I don't want to be tired for!" he responded. They stopped their spar around noon, for some lunch together.

"_I know what you're going to do, and I still say I want to be apart of it!_"

"I know you do, but I want you to wait until he comes here looking for a challenge. But first, I need to give him a reason to challenge me," said the trainer. He looks over to his other Pokemon, who are either still sparring or relaxing at the moment. He has many different types of Pokemon at various levels. Some he uses to test some newbie's, others some amateurs who get slightly overconfident sometimes. He even has Pokemon for a starter test against some of the best in the Leagues. He is the Champion of the World, but still has a bit of a ways to go before he could be called "Master", for that would require capturing every single Pokemon out there.

"_I hope you've decided on which Pokemon to surprise him with,_" his partner/brother said.

"Don't worry, Blaze. I've got it covered," responded the Trainer.

(AN: Blaze is a very common name, and my OC's partner's Pokemon happens to be called Blaze.)

"_You better get going soon, otherwise you will have to wait another day,_" Blaze said with the fact that it was nearing 1, and it would take him 2 hours to get to the Trainer he wants to battle.

"I know," the Trainer said, turning to his other Pokemon. "Alright guys, line up!"

The Pokemon quickly got in line. The Trainer decided to see if he could stand up to his second strongest team.

"Here's the lineup I'm using for today's battle: Dragonlord, IronThunder, STLFighter, Kazaam, and SleepBringer as backup."

A Salamence, Raichu, Lucario, Alakazam, and a Jigglypuff (a VERY familiar Jigglypuff with a microphone) lined up and were returned to their Pokeballs. A worker at his facility ran up.

"Sir! The preparations are finishing up on schedule," the worker said.

"Good, I shall return by morning at the latest," replied the trainer as he prepared Dragonlord for the long flight to come.

(Time Change)

The Trainer was riding his Dragonlord (Salamence, if you haven't figured it out yet) and they were nearing their destination: Pallet Town. They would soon meet the Trainer they would battle soon. His Jigglypuff was ready to see the trainer they would be facing with enthusiasm. Jigglypuff's trainer was special, as he didn't fall asleep throughout the entirety of Jigglypuff's song, so Jigglypuff decided to travel with him to always have such an audience. Dragonlord spotted Pallet Town up ahead and informed his Trainer. The Trainer was prepared to surprise his target.

* * *

Ash was in the middle of his training for the day when he heard a voice.

"Hyper Beam," is what the voice said.

Ash and his Pokemon had to dodge that powerful attack, which left a crater where Ash and his Pokemon were standing only moments ago.

"What's your problem!?" Ash shouted up to the voice. He was answered by seeing a Trainer riding a Salamence.

"Are you the one called 'Ash Ketchum'?" the Trainer asked.

"What's it to you?"

"I am an outstanding Trainer by count of the Leagues and I wish to challenge the youngest winner of the Battle Frontier."

"You want a Battle? You got one!" exclaimed Ash, as he and his Pokemon got battle-ready.

"Will a 5-on-5 suffice? I wouldn't want your Pikachu getting hurt," asked the Trainer, surprising Ash.

"5-on-5 is fine, but why the caring about my Pikachu, since you didn't have any hesitation on attacking us before?" countered Ash.

"Pikachu is you very first Pokemon, is he not?"

"How would you know that?"

"I've read up on you, Ash Ketchum. I must say you impress me. Not many people can conquer the Battle Frontier at the Age you are easily. Now, let's begin: GO! Kazaam!"

Alakazam appeared out of her Pokeball.

"Alakazam, huh. GO! CORPHISH!"

Corphish got into the battle position, with the other Pokemon watching from the sidelines.

"Corphish, not bad. Kazaam: Hidden Power."

Alakazam unleashed a Ground-Type Hidden Power against Corphish.

"CORPHISH, COUNTER WITH BUBBLEBEAM, THEN GET IN THERE WITH CRABHAMMER!" shouted Ash, using more volume than necessary.

Corphish shot out his Bubblebeam to counter Hidden Power, followed by Crabhammer at close range.

"Kazaam: Psybeam."

The attack stopped Corphish in his tracks.

"CORPHISH, GET UP AND USE BUBBLEBEAM ONCE MORE!"

"Psycho Cut and Shock Wave."

Psycho Cut tore through the Bubblebeam, and the Shock Wave: tore through Corphish, leaving it very damaged and unable to battle.

"Corphish, return."

"Kazaam, return. GO! STLFighter!

Lucario appeared, but it looked shiny, as Ash's Noctowl is.

"Lucario, huh. GO! SWELLOW!"

Swellow got into position, and the two Pokemon stared at each other. STLFighter actually looked a bit bored.

"QUICK ATTACK!"

"Extremespeed."

Lucario was faster than Swellow, and was able to do more damage.

"AERIAL ACE!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

Dragon Pulse stopped Aerial Ace with ease.

"WHAT! Lucario can learn Dragon Pulse?"

"Try this: Focus Blast!"

"Swellow: Double Team!"

There were about 10 Swellows in position.

"Not bad, but try this: AURA SPHERE!"

Swellow got knocked to the ground by that last attack.

"SWELLOW, can you get up!"

"_I don't know if I can,_" Swellow responded to Ash. He was hurt pretty badly by the Dragon Pulse on top of the Aura Sphere.

"RETURN!" Ash returned Swellow to his Pokeball. He didn't want Swellow to get hurt anymore.

"At least you understand when to stop. That's something all Trainers should know," the mysterious Trainer told Ash.

"Just who are you?" Ash demanded.

"I'll tell you, if you win a battle against me."

"Let's go!"

"GO! IronThunder!"

"GO! SNORLAX!"

(AN: Snorlax vs. Raichu, not a TOO bad of a match up, huh?)

"USE BELLY DRUM!"

"Thundershock."

Snorlax could take the hit while boosting his attack power.

"NOW, REST!"

"IronThunder: Charge!"

Snorlax went to sleep while Raichu charged his electrical power.

"SNORLAX: SNORE!"

"IronThunder: Shock Wave!"

The attacks cancelled each other out.

"Iron Tail!"

"SLEEP TALK!"

Raichu charged with Iron Tail, but Snorlax pulled of Sleep Talk and used Hyper Beam to counter, sending Raichu back.

"I see you know how to cover Snorlax's sleepiness."

Snorlax woke up refreshed.

"SNORLAX! ICE PUNCH!"

"IronThunder! Thunderpunch!"

The attacks collided and the shockwaves sent them both back.

"HYPER BEAM!"

"THUNDER!"

The attacks collided and took them both out.

"Not bad, Ash; as expected from someone of your caliber. Let's go Dragonlord," said the Trainer as he got down to the ground.

"GO! Buizel!"

Buizel go into position. He was a bit intimidated that his friends got taken down already, and he was facing an incredibly powerful Dragon Pokemon, but he wouldn't let that stop him from doing his very best.

"Buizel, Aqua Jet!"

Buizel Charged, but he was stopped quickly.

"Zen Headbutt!"

The powerful Psychic attack canceled out the Aqua Jet and sent Buizel for a loop.

"Dragonbreath!"

"WATER GUN!"

Dragonbreath didn't take long to overpower water gun and sent Buizel flying into a nearby tree.

"Buizel, into the water, and counter with Surf!"

"Hyper Beam!"

"Use Aqua Jet to get into the water!"

Buizel dodged Hyper Beam and got in the water.

"NOW! SURF!"

"FIRE FANG!"

Salamence moved quickly, even after using Hyper Beam a few seconds ago. He evaporated Surf and burned Buizel.

"End it: Flamethrower!"

Buizel got knocked out, landing in front of Ash.

"BUIZEL!" Ash shouted.

"I see we're down to the final round," the Trainer said as he got back onto Salamence and flew up once again.

"One round to end it. Bayleef, let's take them down!"

"_Right!_" shouted Bayleef, wanting to impress her trainer and got into position.

"Right, well let's go, SleepBringer!"

"Jigglypuff!" which was Poke-speak for "_Time to sing again!_"

"Hold up, SleepBringer. I think we should show Ash what else you can do."

"_Okay, whatever you say, Sir._"

"Let's get started. Faint Attack!"

Jigglypuff disappeared.

"COUNTER WITH MAGICAL LEAF!"

Unfortunately, Bayleef got hit, but was able to counter.

"SleepBringer: Use, Wish, and follow up with Gyro Ball!"

"Yikes! Bayleef: Use Razor Leaf, and follow up with Body Slam!"

Razor Leaf canceled Gyro Ball, and the Wish restored the damage done by Body Slam.

"ROLLOUT!"

"SOLARBEAM!"

Bayleef gathered Energy from the sun as Jigglypuff rolled closer and closer.

"_SOLARBEAM!_" shouted Bayleef, unleashing her attack.

"Jigglypuff, REST!"

Jigglypuff went to sleep just in time before Solarbeam hit. Jigglypuff woke up within seconds.

"I think it's time to end this: SING!"

"NO! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW POWERFUL THIS JIGGLYPUFF IS!?" exclaimed Ash.

"I do, which is WHY I trained her. She can put Humans and Pokemon to sleep, except for me. Now, do it!"

Jigglypuff started singing.

(AN: I won't even begin to try and translate it, just listen to a recording of Jigglypuff's song, alright.)

Ash was getting drowsy, along with Pikachu and Bayleef. Dragonlord was immune after listening enough times to stay awake, but if sung many times in succession, it would eventually fall asleep.

"I'll tell you my name, before you fall asleep: It's DragonX."

DragonX allowed Jigglypuff to mark Ash, Pikachu, and Bayleef before returning her to her Pokeball.

"Time for Preparations."

Salamence took off back to the Battle Facility owned by DragonX.

* * *

Gary went searching for Ash after an hour of his usual return. He found Ash asleep, along with Pikachu and Bayleef nearby.

"What happened here?" asked Gary, before recognizing Jigglypuff's marker that he had on his face a few times as well. "Guess that explains that."

Gary returned Bayleef to her Pokeball and proceeded to the task of getting Ash and Pikachu back to the lab.

* * *

Professor Oak and Tracey were just finishing supper when Gary dragged in Ash.

"What happened?" asked Professor Oak as Tracey ran over to Ash.

"See for yourself," said Gary as he showed Tracey Ash's marked up face.

"Don't tell me, Jigglypuff?" asked Tracey as he took Ash and Pikachu over to a nearby couch to relax as they sleep.

"We'll have to wait until he wakes up. Why not have some dinner, Gary?" said Professor Oak to give Gary something to do while they wait for Ash and Pikachu to wake up.

(Time Change)

30 minutes later, Ash was up and at 'em again and telling Oak, Gary, and Tracey about what happened in the Pokemon Battle.

"Then he has Jigglypuff use Sing to put us to sleep. Somehow he's not affected by Jigglypuff's song and is able to stay awake. He told me his name at least: DragonX."

Gary walked over to the computer, "I'm not surprised, now that you've told me his name. He's the world's Top Trainer." Gary brought up DragonX's file, showing that he has about 400 Pokemon total and his strongest is his Blaziken. "Rumor has it that he was raised by both his parents, and his parents' Pokemon. His Blaziken happens to be his parents' Pokemon's child. Which is why his Blaziken has rarely lost in a battle. Here's a quote from him after defeating all the Elite Fours and Champions: 'I hereby challenge all the trainers of the world to challenge me when they think they are ready. They must defeat all 7 of the Frontier Brains here in Kanto before they have the Privilege of Properly Challenging my Battle Facility, the Battle Heart.' Not many have faced him as a Frontier Brain, and no one has beaten him as one. He uses his strongest Pokemon in the Frontier Battles. You have your work cut out for you if you try and challenge him now."

"I won't let that stop me…" said Ash, before the phone rang.

"Ash, I expect you home for dinner in ten minutes," said Delia, Ash's mom.

"I'll be home right away, I've got a lot to tell you when I get home," said Ash as he got Pikachu and raced out the door to his mother's cooking.

"We'll take to you later, Delia. We have a few more things to do before we turn in. Good night," said Professor Oak before he hung the phone up.

* * *

DragonX walked into his facility to see that everything was now completed for his true battle against the Chosen One, Ash Ketchum. He stepped on his floating platform and controlled it to the sky. He had left most of the Pokemon he took back in his Storage Room. He rose up to the Clouds level and called Lucario out of his Pokeball. Lucario went to his proper place as the Meeting of the Legendaries came to Order.

"I have called you here to give you my decision on who I shall have with me in battle against the Chosen One," said DragonX.

"_I think I know whom you are choosing, and I must say, I think it may work,_" said Mewtwo, who was beside the Three Legendary Birds and Mew.

"_I believe that whoever you choose will serve you well,_" said Lugia, who was with Ho-Oh, the Legendary Dogs, and Celebi.

"I have chosen: Kyogre and Groudon for the first round, with Rayquaza teaming up with Blaze in the second," said DragonX. The Legendary Pokemon thought it over and decided this would be the best way to test the Chosen Ones. Testing him against the Elements of Nature, not to mention see how smart and strong a Trainer he is.

"I shall contact him and send him a reason to Challenge me. Prepare for the Battle, protocol: Element Battle," DragonX said, before he return down the surface level. The Legendaries proceeded with Training Kyogre and Groudon, as well as Rayquaza for the Big Battle.

* * *

Ash was finishing up his supper when the phone rang. He went to pick it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Ash Ketchum, I believe we have a battle to finish."

"DragonX! What do you want?

"The question SHOULD be: What do _you_ want?"

"I want a rematch, and an official battle between us."

"Good, you have one month to reach my Facility on Blaze Island just off the East Coast of Kanto. Train hard, you going to need it."

"I'll be there!"

"Hold up, now. I haven't given the battle rules for my facility. We'll have a double battle with four Pokemon each, and the challenger, that's you, can't switch out until you beat my first two Pokemon. AND you can only use Fully-Evolved Pokemon, besides your starter of course. Pick your Pokemon wisely, for you'll need all the luck you can get against my best Pokemon," said DragonX and he hung up before Ash could react.

"Time to call in some help," said Ash as he dialed another number. This was but the first of two needed to help him train.

* * *

Misty finished off another unworthy trainer with her Corsola, before deciding to return to her room for the day. Her sisters called out to her, saying she had a phone call. She answered in her room.

"Hey, Misty. How've you been?" asked Ash, for she was the first one he called.

"Ash!? It's good to talk to you. I'm doing fine, I just defeated another trainer today. People are starting to underestimate the Cerulean Gym for having the Water Theme, but I prove them wrong, one by one," said Misty; she was surprised by his calling so soon, since she only saw him last week on his monthly day off from training.

"I need your help, I only have a month to prepare for what will be my toughest battle yet. How fast can you get here?" asked Ash. She didn't think he would be asking for her help, but toughest battle?

(BEEP! BEEP!)

"Hold on, I've got email," said Misty as she checked her email. It was from the Indigo League: All Gym Challenges are postponed for a month, due to the request of a Frontier Brain giving time to gather everyone invited to the Battle Heart Facility. All Gym Leaders will have a Special seating area. We await your arrival in a month's time; have a good month off.

"WOW! Ash, I'll be there within a few days. I just got an email that said All Gym Leaders have a month off!"

"GREAT! I'll see ya soon. Bye Misty."

Misty hung up the phone and started packing all the things she'll need while staying in Pallet. She went to where she keeps her Pokemon and decides to bring along Staryu, Corsola, Kingdra (Horsea evolved) and Gyarados to Train with Ash. She ran to where the Official Closure of the Gym Posters were and grabbed one to place on the door. She shouted to her sisters that she would meet them at the Battle Heart Facility and raced off to Pewter City, where Brock was Gym Leader and go with him to Pallet Town, and Ash Ketchum.

* * *

Brock was finishing making dinner for the whole family after reading the email from the Indigo League. They ate in silence before Brock stood up to make an announcement.

"I'm not going to be here over the next few weeks," he said to the family's 'non-surprise'.

"I think I know where your heading, and I wish you luck," said his father, Flint.

"Thank you, and I'll need to prepare after supper, so if you guys don't mind…"

"We'll be happy to help," said Forrest, the oldest of his brothers and sisters, who had taken over the Gym after Brock left to find Ash in the Hoenn Region.

Brock got ready and by the next morning he decides to leave for Pallet Town, only to find Misty waiting for him at his front door.

"Misty?" says Brock, confused.

"I've just gotten here, so are you ready?"

"Yep, I was about to set out now."

"Let's get going, have you got your toughest Pokemon ready to help Ash train?" asked Misty.

"Wow, Ash needs help training, well why didn't you say so? I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Brock came back out with his Onix, Sudowoodo, Golem (his Geodude evolved) and his Crobat.

"Now, I'm ready."

The two trainers, and original traveling partners of Ash Ketchum set out for Pallet Town, and Ash Ketchum, their best friend.

* * *

Norman told May and Max about the Battle Heart and they decided to go as a family in a few weeks, May knew she would see Ash there, and maybe Drew as well.

(AN: Look at my profile for Pokemon Pairings, except for Dawn, she'll be a surprise.)

* * *

Her mother had informed Dawn about the Battle at the Battle Heart Facility, and they decided to travel together with Kenny's and Zoey's families when the time came.

* * *

All over the world, all the Gym Leaders were preparing to travel to the Battle Heart Facility to see what the Frontier Brain has in store for his Challenger. The Frontier Brains were getting ready as well, especially Lucy and Anabel, who are looking forward to seeing Brock and Ash again, respectively.

* * *

Ritchie had completed another hard day of training with his Pokemon when he received a call on his Pokegear. His parents told him about the Battle Heart Facility having a battle in a month and Ritchie decided to head there to watch this Battle, for he knew of the reputation of the Frontier Brain of the Facility and had wanted to meet him, but never had the chance, until now.

"Sparky, time to head for Blaze Island."

(Chapter End)

Well, that was the first Chapter.

I'll be asking this: Who do you think I've put Dawn with?

Answer correctly in the review and you'll be mentioned in the next chapter.

Next Time:

Misty and Brock arrive in Pallet Town, only to find Team Rocket has kidnapped Ash the Night Before! With only Pikachu by his side, Ash is easily overpowered by the numerous Rocket Agents and is taken to see Giovanni. What does he want with Ash, and how does he know Ash so well, when Ash doesn't know much about him? Find out next time.

How was it: Good, Bad, somewhere in-between?

I'm just short of 5 thousand words, and I'm too lazy to try and type enough to pass it, unless this counts, and since it does, I may have just over 5 thousand words in this chapter alone.

I'll see ya next time.

Later,

RDF1


	2. The Training Month and Family Revealed

Hey guys, time for Chapter 2 in my Pokemon Fic.

Message to Admin: Just because it's interactive, doesn't mean it's a bad fic that needs to be taken off.

Disclaimer: I shall never own the rights to the Pokemon Industry in this Dimension, so no suing, alright?

Let's get started.

I know I said Pallet Town for Misty and Brock, but I'm changing it to Viridian City for time reasons. Also, another Trainer will be making a surprise appearance to help "save" Ash.

Chapter 2: Ash's Family, and Training Begins.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Last time, Ash had been taking it easy, just taking to training his Pokemon, until a mysterious Trainer interrupted his day. A 5-on-5 battle ensued, and Ash only managed to tie once, while losing the other four. The mysterious Trainer left Ash his name, DragonX, and left him and his Pokemon sleeping with Jigglypuff's Sing. Amazingly, DragonX appeared immune to it. Later, his friend Gary Oak found him and brought him to Oak's Lab, where Gary informed him that he was facing the No. 1 Trainer in the World. He called his friends, Misty and Brock, for help, but will they make it in time, or has someone else got plans for him. Stay Tuned._

(Recap End)

The day Ash had battle DragonX, and every Gym Leader got the same Email Misty and Brock did; Giovanni got one as well. While the others were getting ready, Giovanni asked Jessie and James, though he forgot why he kept them on the team, to kidnap Ash and Pikachu in their sleep. He had about 20 agents to back them up. Jessie and James were quick to accept the mission, and their team was ready to move out.

(Time Change)

They made it to Pallet Town hours before Misty and Brock, so they wouldn't be interrupted. Meowth easily picked the lock and they snuck in. They snagged Ash and threw him out the window, and into the bag waiting for him.

"AAAAAAHHH!!" Ash yelled as he fell.

Pikachu woke up, only to be bagged inside a rubber sack. Jessie, James, and Meowth got out the window as Delia opened the door. She ran to the window to see Ash and Pikachu being carted off in a helicopter.

"AAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!!" exclaimed Delia, as her son was taken. She had kept the truth of the past from him and now it was gonna catch up with him, and in a big way too. She quickly got dressed and ran to Oak's Laboratory to tell them what happened.

(AN: I know in the game, they said that Giovanni's son had red hair, but that's the game version, and this is anime so I'll have it this way.)

* * *

Ash didn't know why Team Rocket took Pikachu AND him, but he knew that he would find out soon enough. With Pikachu not able to break free, he had little chance against all these Rocket Grunts. He was taken to Giovanni's office where Giovanni was waiting.

"Why, hello Ash Ketchum. How have you been?" asked Giovanni, as if this was a normal everyday conversation.

"YOU! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!" exclaimed Ash, as he recognized the Leader of Team Rocket.

"Now, now. Temper, temper; you really need to work on that volume of yours, boy."

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Ash.

"Leave us," Giovanni told the other Agents in the room. Soon it was just Giovanni, Ash, Persian, and Pikachu. "I know for a fact that you have a battle coming up soon, and I wish to offer my services to help you train."

Now, THIS confused Ash even more. The Leader of Team Rocket, whose goal was to steal Pokemon, was offering him help.

"What's the catch?" asked Ash, knowing that there WOULD be one.

"No catch, really. Just: You defeating the Frontier Brain of the Battle Heart Facility."

"Why should you care?"

"Why shouldn't I care about my only son?"

This shocked Ash into speechlessness. Giovanni was his father!

"It can't be. YOU JUST CAN'T BE MY FATHER!!" exclaimed Ash in disbelief.

"Oh, can't I?" said Giovanni, as he opened up a screen and played a video he's had for many years.

(Video)

"**Why Gio, WHY?" screamed a heartbroken young Delia.**

"**I have to, my darling. I can't ignore it. It's my family's legacy, my family's curse. If I don't do this, then I'll lose everything I care about!" said a younger Giovanni. His family's curse was something he couldn't risk losing Delia and their unborn son, Ash, over. He had to follow in his father's footsteps and become Team Rocket's Leader. "I'm sorry Delia, but if we meet again, I won't be the same person. GOODBYE!!"**

**And with that, Giovanni ran away from Delia, his wife, and all that was important to him. He returned home, by the time he got there, the curse had started taking hold; beginning to turn him into the evil man he is today.**

"**I am ready, Father," he called out as he entered his house.**

"**Good my son, in time you will become the most powerful man in my organization. Let us begin your training."**

The video skipped a few years, to Giovanni's Father's deathbed.

"**My son, you are now the Leader of Team Rocket, (cough) I wish you luck into ruling this world. Goodbye."**

**Giovanni only shed one tear, for he had grown quite heartless from what he was years ago. He vowed to continue the Team Rocket Mission of controlling the World.**

(Video End)

"As you can see, things are now different. You will fall to the curse I did, as my father did, as every first-born son in our family did. This is part of why I want you to win the battle in a month's time. The curse is already starting to affect you, which is curious in itself since it didn't affect me until I was 30, but I guess that's what you get when you travel the world and save it many times. Yes, I know about that, but back to business. When you win the battle, you will be in perfect position to help Team Rocket accomplish our mission," said Giovanni, as he closed the screen.

"So, you want me to help you? That's absurd, I WON'T! I REFUSE!" denied Ash.

"You're making yourself think as if you have a choice in the matter. You don't. You think I had a choice. The other reason I'm providing my help is because you're my son. I may be the Evil Leader of Team Rocket, but I wasn't always like this, and part of me that still cares for others wants to return to normal."

"And why now of all times? You didn't seem to have that problem when we met before," referring to the time they met at Purity Lake. However, since Mewtwo erased only himself from Giovanni's memory, he remembered meeting Ash there.

"That was before I knew it was you. I have a proposition for you," said Giovanni as he got up and turned his back on Ash as he looked out the window of his office, "I allow you to train here and get ready for the battle ahead, and I'll let you have one Pokemon from my army, that will be willing to follow your orders. Sound interesting to you?"

Ash actually thought about it, here he was in the presence of his father, and he was offered a Pokemon just for training here. He knew there was something up, but he also knew he needed the training.

"I get to choose which Pokemon get transferred here for training and my friends are allowed to train alongside me, only then will I accept."

"Very well, you may choose which Pokemon to train and your friends are allowed in, but you must agree to work with me for a year minimum, otherwise I'll have to take some drastic measures."

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"Do you want to test me?"

Ash had a hard choice to make, either he gets the training he needs and works for his evil father, or train alone without the Pokemon he has chosen for the battle in one month, it was a no win situation no matter how you looked at it. Finally, Ash spoke up.

* * *

Misty and Brock made it to Viridian City and got to the Pokemon Center when Nurse Joy called out to them.

"Are you Misty and Brock?"

"Yes, what is it?" asked Misty.

"Professor Oak would like for you to call him."

Misty and Brock went over to the phones and dialed Professor Oak's number. Gary answered it.

"Hello, Oak's Lab. This is Gary Oak speaking," said Gary.

"Gary, it's Misty, Professor Oak wanted us to call."

"Misty! Ash has been kidnapped!" yelled Gary, getting straight to the point.

"ASH HAS BEEN WHAT!?" exclaimed Misty, getting attention from the room at large.

"Misty, calm down. I'm sure Ash will be fine," consoled Brock, but it didn't work so well.

"Well, I won't be fine until MY Ash is back with us," said Misty in a possessive girlfriend sort of way.

"Misty, pay attention here! Team Rocket took Ash and we've tracked down their headquarters to the Viridian Gym. Head over there and see if you can find anything," said Gary before he hung up, leaving two trainers with a mission with very little details.

"Let's go Brock, to Viridian Gym," said Misty as she ran out the door, leaving Brock to catch up with her.

* * *

Ritchie also got to Viridian City, about ten minutes before Misty and Brock did, and had overheard the conversation. He decided to follow them to help save Ash.

* * *

Misty and Brock got to the Gym, only to find two guards standing there. They cautiously approached.

"Who dares approaches the Viridian Gym? We are closed for the month," said the first Guard.

"I'm the Cerulean Gym Leader, and I believe my friend is in here," said Misty, trying the diplomatic approach, "I wish to speak with the Viridian Gym Leader."

The second Guard activated the door and allowed passage to Misty only, blocking Brock.

"I'm the Pewter City Gym Leader and I came with her," said Brock, trying the same approach to see if it would work again.

True to form, they let Brock by as well. Ritchie managed to sneak in while the guards weren't looking.

Inside all three heroes made their way to the back of the Gym when all of a sudden the lights went out. A few seconds later the lights came on, but that was enough time for the Rocket Grunts to surround them with Giovanni watching from his place on the platform.

"Ah, my fellow Gym Leaders, and extra trainer, what brings you to my Gym?" Giovanni asked casually, as if he hadn't ordered the Grunts to surround them.

"WHERE'S ASH!!" exploded Misty from her position.

"We KNOW you have him!" continued Ritchie.

"And we're not leaving without him!" finished Brock.

"What makes you think I have him as a hostage?" he asked, smirking all the while just to spite them.

"Gary told us you had him kidnapped!" yelled Brock.

"Now, now, there's no need to be testy. Why would I want to harm my only son?" Giovanni asked, confusing the heck out of them, "I'm merely providing him with the tools and the means of getting ready for his upcoming battle."

* * *

"Pikachu: VOLT TACKLE!"

"_RIGHT!_"

Pikachu and Ash were training in the target area. This area being to help Pokemon improve on their accuracy and power of their attacks. Pikachu hit the moving target and demolished it into pieces. They knew what they did could put the world in jeopardy, but since his friends, and Misty, were on the line, he just couldn't risk them. In a way, he IS his father's son, since his father did the same thing.

A Rocket Grunt came in after Pikachu finished his 4 Volt Tackle in a row. He was getting tired.

"Sir, Giovanni would like for you to look at a Pokemon he thinks you would like to use in the upcoming battle," the Grunt said, giving respect to his boss's son.

"Fine, let's have a look. I wish for you to give him this list which has the other Pokemon I've chosen for the battle," said Ash as he gave the Grunt a small note card with two Pokemon names on it.

It only took a few minutes to get to where the Grunt was taking him, and what he saw not only startled him, it was either pure coincidence or Giovanni knew he would choose this Pokemon in the coming battle.

"Pidgeot!?"

Indeed, it was his Pidgeot, the same one he left as Guardian of the Pidgey and Pidgeotto of Route 1.

"_Hey, Ash,_" Pidgeot said in a tired voice. He put up a great fight to not get captured and was recovering here because of it.

"Get that list to Father, and tell him I don't want a big fight scene in gathering them," said Ash in a slightly menacing tone, scaring the Grunt a bit. He left quite quickly when another Grunt came up.

"Sir, you have visitors."

"Who?"

"They go by the names of Misty, Brock, and Ritchie, Sir."

"Take me to them."

The Grunt led Ash, who returned Pidgeot to his Pokeball, and Pikachu to where his friends were.

* * *

Back in the Gym, things were going nowhere fast. With only Sparky battle ready, things weren't looking to good on our heroes' end. That is, until a Grunt walked in, followed by Ash.

"ASH!!" screamed the only non-rocket member girl in the room. Misty sprinted to where Ash was only to be blocked by about 10 Grunts, just 10 feet away from him.

Ash looked at them with mixed feelings in his eyes. His good side was happy to see them, knowing they could help in his training; however, his evil side – which was growing more and more over time – was ticked off. He was interrupted in his training for this!?

"Ash, let's get out of here!" shouted Brock.

To their surprise, and Ash's, it was his good side that answered.

"I can't. I made a deal with my father. You are welcomed to stay and help me train, or leave if you wish. I'm merely getting ready for my upcoming battle," said Good Ash, before turning around and walked back to the training room. The Grunt gave the list to Giovanni, who looked it over and was expecting one of the names, but not the other. However, He couldn't say he was surprised since he knew the rules to the battle at hand. He spoke to the heroes.

"If you wish to help your friend, and for your sakes I hope you do, then fetch Charizard and Sceptile for Ash to train with. He has chosen them, along with Pidgeot – who is already here – and Pikachu, for the upcoming battle. Only you are able to get them without a fuss being made," and with that, Giovanni left them to the assignment they should want to carry out. Misty and Brock left for the Pokemon Center to make the calls necessary, while Ritchie was led to where Ash was training.

* * *

Charizard was finishing a good, long battle with about 4 other Charizards, proving once again he was still improving, when Charla and Lisa called him over.

"_What is it?_" asked Charizard, wondering what was going on.

"_It's Ash, he needs you for a battle,_" answered Charla, his girlfriend of 2 years. Charla always had a little respect for him ever since they first met, but it took him months before he had the courage to REALLY ask her out. They couldn't OFFICIALLY marry, as by human standards, but that didn't mean they weren't going to be parents. Their egg would be laid in about 2 months time, then it would hatch when the right trainer came along, or it incubated for about 6 months after that.

(AN: I'm not even gonna guess at the Pokemon Circle of Life thing, so just go with what I got.)

"Misty called and said to meet her in Viridian City," said Lisa, Charla's Trainer.

Charizard knew where Viridian City was and, after saying goodbye to his closest friends and girlfriend as well as getting his Pokeball strapped around his neck, he quickly flew to the East, and to Viridian City.

* * *

"But why would you want Sceptile? Ash has been kidnapped, or have you forgotten already by getting distracted by girls again," said Gary to Brock over the phone. Apparently Brock didn't tell him about the situation Ash was in.

"Look, Sceptile may prove useful in helping get him out, and besides Ash has chosen Sceptile as part of his team for the battle. A win-win situation here," countered Brock, "and besides, Misty is here to keep me away from them."

"I don't like it, but if it'll help Ash, then I'll make an exception," replied Gary, referring to the rules of transporting Pokemon to those that are not their Trainer.

Gary returned Sceptile to his Pokeball and transported him to Brock. He just hoped Ash would be alright, otherwise he didn't know what he would do without his oldest friend.

* * *

Misty waited for Charizard to land before giving him a big hug; Charizard returned the hug before giving Misty his Pokeball. His thoughts were: (I can't wait to Flamethrower him again.)

Misty met up with Brock and together they returned to the Viridian Gym, and Ash and Ritchie.

* * *

Ash was tending to Pidgeot before he would begin training him, while Pikachu was working on his Iron Tail.

"Pikachu, I want you to try and learn Shock Wave and Charge Beam," he said to Pikachu while he continued to treat the wounds on Pidgeot. Apparently Pidgeot gave the Rockets a run for their money before finally collapsing.

"_Right!_" said Pikachu while going over to the book of Electric Move Database and the Demonstration Monitor next to it to get an accurate visual on how to do the new attacks.

This was when Ritchie came in, and saw Ash taking care of Pidgeot.

"Ash, here, try this," he said as he brought out some Super Potions.

"Thanks," responded Ash, "Get Sparky to help Pikachu." While his Evil side was growing, the Good Ash would be in control during the Battle to come. DragonX wouldn't want to battle an Evil Ash who broke everything he stood for.

Sparky went over to where Pikachu was and they decided to train together to learn Shock Wave and Charge Beam.

* * *

Misty and Brock were led to where Ash and Ritchie were. They saw Ash and Ritchie treating Pidgeot while Pikachu and Sparky were trying out new attacks. They went over to Ash and Ritchie.

"ASH!" yelled Misty, louder than necessary, which caused even Ash's good side to be irritated by it.

"How is he?" asked Brock, looking over Pidgeot.

"He'll be fine, thanks to Ritchie's Super Potions," said Ash, "He just needs a good night's sleep."

"That's good."

"He'll begin training tomorrow. You got Charizard and Sceptile?"

"Right here," said Misty. She and Brock handed them the Pokeballs, before one of Misty's Pokeballs in her bag opened up.

"_Hey guys, what's up?_" asked Psyduck in his language.

"PSYDUCK!!" yelled Misty at max volume, before realizing she didn't bring him. "How did you get here?"

"_Oh, uh Daisy put my ball in your bag when you weren't looking,_" said Psyduck, to her depression.

"Why me?" she asked.

"_Probably because you keep trying to make me evolve or make my headache worse to unleash my powers, which by the way I don't exactly like,_" explained Psyduck. Ash translated for Misty so she could understand what he was saying.

"I don't know what made you make a deal with Team Rocket, but I hope it's worth it," said Brock, warning/reminding him what Team Rocket was capable of.

"I know what you mean, but I didn't have a choice," responded Ash.

"There's always a choice Ash. Don't you know that!" reprimanded Misty.

"Not when the alternative means Giovanni hurting all of my friends. I thought the choice was very clear," countered Ash.

"Oh."

"Right now, I think we need to concentrate on training for your battle. That's all we can do right now," said Ritchie.

"Charizard, Sceptile, I choose you," said Ash, with less enthusiasm than during a battle.

Two things happened: Charizard Flamethrowers him and Sceptile used Bullet Seed on him. Sceptile shot at him because of his stupidity at letting himself get caught (not that he could do anything about it). Charizard just greets him that way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" yelled Ash by the sneak attack from Sceptile, for he was used to Charizard's Flamethrower.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!" shouted Ash, more to Sceptile than Charizard.

"_Hey! That's how I always greet you. You never complained before,_" said Charizard, hurt that Ash would reprimand him NOW of all times.

"_I think that question was to ME, Charizard, considering I never shot him with Bullet Seed before,_" said Sceptile. He only shot him for the stupid stunt of getting caught.

"Whatever, time to get training guys, you will need to be at your best for the battle in a month's time," said Ash, who was getting impatient again, even after just recovering from the attack.

(AN: I don't know what it is, other than being fictional, about the characters recovering after a few seconds from even devastating wounds, but I'm not gonna argue. Wile E. Coyote is a living legend example of that.)

"_What should we start on first?_" asked Sceptile.

"Charizard, have you learned how to do Dragon Claw yet?" Ash asked of his Fire Lizard Pokemon.

Charizard replied, "_Well, not learned to the point of using it all the time, but I HAVE started on it,_" which was true, since the Elder Charizard had started teaching the move to him just last week.

"Good, you and Sceptile will need to learn it, it would be advantageous if DragonX used a Dragon Type Pokemon against us," said Ash, thinking about the Salamence

Charizard and Sceptile went over to the Dragon Moves Database and Demonstration Monitor.

"Are you serious about all this, Ash," asked Brock.

"I know what I'm doing. If everything goes as planned, I may even be able to disband Team Rocket if I can wing it," said Ash, he hoped that if Giovanni stepped down before his Evil Side Fully took over then it could turn out good on his end. _At least, I hope I know what I'm doing,_ thought Good Ash, for he KNEW for a fact that his Evil side will most likely take over after the battle with DragonX.

* * *

(Speaking of DragonX, let's check in on him.)

DragonX had been training with Blaze for about 3 hours straight, giving his brother a run for his money. If he was going to face Ash at his best, then he would need time to not only train himself, but also allow time for ALL of his friends to reach the stadium. He just needed to use the month to train HIS friends as well.

"_You didn't put up much of a fight 2 days ago and now you're pushing ME to the limit, what's up with you?_" asked Blaze, he was getting tired, but he wouldn't let that stop him from losing to his brother. His bond with him just couldn't allow it.

"I'm just getting everyone ready for an upcoming battle, starting with you," replied DragonX. The truth was he knew of Ash's growing evil and wanted to be ready to battle against IT when it separated from Ash. He read a legend once on his journey, and wanted to see if Ash was the Chosen One of that Legend. He spoke with Ho-Oh about it and found that Ho-Oh chose him because of this very legend, in fact Ho-Oh was Chosen to choose him by that very reason. He recalled the Legend just as clearly as he first saw it.

Legend:

The One with the power to change the World will be born of conflicting Powers. The Evil of a Cursed Family and the Goodness of Aura Sight by his other Family shall run through his veins for all eternity (Meaning all of his life). Though the Evil can be destroyed by love, it cannot destroy inherent Evil after Love has entered his heart. For the Evil to be destroyed and the Curse lifted, the Aura Guardian must rise and battle his Evil Side, but the Evil of the Chosen One cannot be destroyed and must be returned to the Guardian, with Love as the barrier between them. The Chosen One must contain his Evil for all Eternity for the Curse to be lifted and the Family restored.

"_Dragon Claw_" shouted his brother, nearly catching him off guard, but dodged at the final second.

"_You're REALLY off today, what's on your mind?_" Blaze asked his brother.

"The Legend of the Chosen One. Ho-Oh wants peace between Human and Pokemon before She can return to the Public World."

(AN: I know that the Pokedex says that both Ho-Oh and Lugia are Genderless(or rather Gender Unknown) but since Lugia had been cast with a Male Voice, I'm having Ho-Oh with a Female Voice. And NO!! I'm not having a Pokemon Pairing between them, their kinda like Brother and Sister that care for each other and don't really get into arguments with each other. Moving on.)

"_I talked with her while you were away, and she said 'the Chosen One's Legend will be initiated after the battle to come'. I for one am not looking forward to battling an Evil Chosen One._"

"We're not battling an Evil Chosen One, we'll be battling the Chosen One, and then his Dark side later on," replied DragonX.

"_I STILL wish this was just another battle and not a 'test' as you would like to put it._"

"Yeah, but remember what our parents said: 'Listen to DragonX, he knows what he's doing, most of the time'," said DragonX, imitating a combined voice of their parents, but not really getting the echo effect with multiple voices right.

"_Well, let's get back to it,_" replied Blaze, and they continued training.

Elsewhere, volunteer referees were being trained down to the final four to get the best-trained Human refs for the battle. The scientists that were hired, were working on the mechanical refs and installing information on many battles to help determine when the decision is clear on who wins and loses, and to be in full agreement with each other and the Human refs to for the decision to be final. This was to prolong the battle and bring out the best in the Pokemon and the Trainers by pushing them to the limits.

* * *

May was training with her Blaziken to try and learn so variant attacks to help offset his Fire/Fighting Type. This was so they could battle different opponents and NOT have such a disadvantage.

* * *

Dawn was working on new combos with Ambipom and Empoleon. She wanted to be ready for next year's contest circuit. She has bought several different Ball Capsules and Seals to help with different levels of Appeals. She just couldn't wait to see Ash battle again, as she had learned much of what she knows from him, and they had a bond with both Ambipom, who evolved from Aipom, and Buizel.

* * *

Giovanni looked out his office window, seemingly into space. He knew that his father's family's curse wouldn't allow him to admit it, but his other side COULD admit that he probably made a BIG mistake in helping Ash. His Evil Side was growing more powerful with each passing day, and would no longer be able to be contained after the battle. He sighed, and hoped that everything would be alright.

(TIME CHANGE)

The next 3-and-a-half weeks went by faster than expected and soon it was 2 days before the battle. Ash's Pokemon were nearly ready for the battle at hand, and was ready to face off with DragonX's most powerful Pokemon this time. His Evil Side had gained full conscious now and was deciding to rest for his time in control of the body. Misty, Brock, and Ritchie were able to help him out with the majority of his training for the battle ahead and they would travel together to Blaze Island, as sort of remembrance of their time traveling together in the good ol' days.

* * *

DragonX was ready, everything was set up and the Pokemon fully trained. It was time for the battle to begin, and thus the Legend to be fulfilled.

"Time to see if the Chosen One is TRULY ready for the trials ahead," said DragonX, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

(Chapter End)

(Yawn)

Well, that took awhile.

There you go, Chapter 2 of Pokemon: The Chosen One Awakens.

I hoped you enjoyed it, and I apologize about the different speeds of the scenes (some were too slow and some too fast). Please Review or PM me with your thoughts and Ideas to help me improve on this.

Also, I KNOW for a fact that Blaziken can't learn Dragon Claw, among other Dragon-Type moves:

I DON'T FRIGGIN CARE WHAT ANY OF YOU SAY!! THIS IS _**MY**_ STORY AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I LIKE WITH IT, SO IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, THEN DON'T READ!!

If you don't care about this, or rather agree with me on the use of the imagination in Fanfics, then you may continue reading the next chapter when it arrives.

Later,

RDF1


	3. The First Battle with DragonX, Part 1

Yo guys, what up?

I know for a fact that I haven't updated my Pokemon fic in a while, but today's the day for the next chapter.

Dx: About time, I thought I would grow old before you got to this one again.

RDF1: Need I remind you about our newest personality in our Multiple Personality Disorder? Don't make me get him out here.

Dx: Fine, fine. Just get the fic rolling.

RDF1: Spoilsport. I'm actually glad I'm writing this chapter; I get to punish you now instead of in my Naruto fic.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_The next 3-and-a-half weeks went by faster than expected and soon it was 2 days before the battle. Ash's Pokemon were nearly ready for the battle at hand, and was ready to face off with DragonX's most powerful Pokemon this time. His Evil Side had gained full conscious now and was deciding to rest for his time in control of the body. Misty, Brock, and Ritchie were able to help him out with the majority of his training for the battle ahead and they would travel together to Blaze Island, as sort of remembrance of their time traveling together in the good ol' days._

* * *

_DragonX was ready, everything was set up and the Pokemon fully trained. It was time for the battle to begin, and thus the Legend to be fulfilled._

"_Time to see if the Chosen One is TRULY ready for the trials ahead," said DragonX, before slowly drifting off to sleep._

(Recap End)

The time had come, the day before the competition. Everyone had begun their travels and while most would arrive the next day, many STILL showed up today. Among those were Ash, Misty, Brock, Ritchie, Gary, Tracy, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Zoey, and Kenny.

(AN: I know Paul isn't the most compassionate of Trainers, in fact I think he's worst than Gary was before Ash earned his respect, but after battling it out in the Semi-Finals of the Sinnoh Cup, with Ash's Victory (or at least I'm saying it that way) Paul gives more respect to Ash and they become friends, sort of.)

Everyone gathered outside the hotel where everyone who arrived that day was staying.

(AN2: Their families are already in the hotel getting their rooms.)

"Hey guys," greeted Ash, arriving with his group from Viridian City, "I'm glad everyone could make it."

"I wouldn't miss a battle like this for the world," said May, leader of her group from Hoenn, wearing the clothes she wore in Johto and Sinnoh.

"And you'd have to be nuts if you think WE'RE missing out on such an important battle," added Dawn, leader of _her_ group from Sinnoh.

"So, you're Paul," said Gary, "I'm Gary Oak, nice to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet a Pokemon Professor such as you, Gary," replied Paul, causing Gary to sweatdrop as such formalities.

"Hey, you must be Dawn," said Misty, introducing herself, "I'm Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader."

"I'm honored to meet you, Misty," replied Dawn, "Ya'know what you, May, and myself have in common?"

"The fact that we each traveled with Ash Ketchum could be the main similarity," inputted May.

"I just hope Ash was too much of a pain," said Misty, earning an indignant cry from Ash, who was reminded by Brock that she had a point, "He probably holds the world record of getting lost on his Pokemon Journey yet STILL manages to get everywhere on time."

"That sounds about right," said Dawn, chuckling.

"I wonder what Pokemon DragonX will be using in the battle tomorrow," said Drew.

"I just wonder what his battle strategy is," commented Tracy.

"Well, you actually showed up, and one day early no less," said DragonX, walking up to the group.

DragonX was wearing a black cloak over his outfit, which was a red sleeveless shirt with blue shorts. He had green wristbands and black boots. A red headband with the symbol for Fire and Dragons was on his head.

"Hey Paul, what would you say to a double battle against DragonX here," suggested Gary, interested as well with DragonX's battle strategy.

"I wouldn't mind at all, but DragonX would have to agree as well," said Drew.

"It's fine with me. One Pokemon from each challenger against two of my Pokemon sounds interesting. Brock, would you mind refereeing?" said DragonX.

"Not at all," said Brock, going to the unmarked judges' box from where the makeshift field would be.

Now, since DragonX showed up, all the people in the area immediately noticed and came over to watch the battle.

"Challengers first," said DragonX.

"Alright," replied Gary, "GO Electivire!!"

"Stand by," shouted Paul, "Torterra!"

"Aquadragon! IronThunder! Let's get to work!" said DragonX, releasing Gyarados and Raichu.

"Interesting choices," commented Gary to Paul.

"I wonder what's up his sleeve," replied Paul.

"I don't know. Usually we'd have the advantage, but DragonX isn't the No. 1 Trainer in the world for nothing, we may be in for a tough battle."

"First attack goes to the challengers," called out DragonX.

"After you," said Paul.

"Very well," replied Gary, "Electivire – Thunderbolt on Gyarados!"

"Torterra, Bullet Seed on Raichu!" followed up Paul.

"Gyarados – Flamethrower on that Bullet Seed," countered DragonX, "Raichu – Draw that Thunderbolt in!"

Raichu used the electricity in his body to absorb the Thunderbolt. Gyarados' Flamethrower burned threw the Bullet Seed before hitting the ground next to Electivire, forcing him to dodge.

"Let's see how well you do from multiple commands," said DragonX.

(AN: Just to save time, the commands will be as follows for the rest of the fic.)

Attacks:

Raichu – Iron Tail on Torterra, follow up with Hyper Beam on Electivire

Gyarados – Dragon Rage on Electivire and Flamethrower on Torterra

Torterra – Wood Hammer on Gyarados; Leaf Storm on Raichu

Electivire – Thunder Punch Gyarados and Fire Punch Raichu

Effects:

Iron Tail made contact, before Leaf Storm sent it flying, before unleashing Hyper Beam on Electivire.

Dragon Rage was dodged and the Hyper Beam stopped Fire Punch and Thunder Punch.

Flamethrower hit its mark, but was weakened by the Leaf Storm as it was used in defending as well as attacking.

Wood Hammer hit Gyarados for a Critical Hit.

"Whoa," commented Dawn from the sidelines, "Now _that's_ power **and** skill!"

Ash just nodded, his battle was 5 one-on-one and never moved this fast, yet faster at the same time. He started to see what he was up against, and knew that DragonX will have even stronger Pokemon for their battle, and they would be in even more synch than this pair.

"Next," said DragonX, who was holding his left shoulder from where the Wood Hammer hit on Gyarados. Nobody noticed to his disappointment.

(AN: Yes, he can feel the pain the Pokemon feels. His bond is just that strong with his Pokemon. This is **Important** to remember for the battle ahead.)

"This isn't working," said Paul.

"Let's try a combo," responded Gary.

Attacks:

Torterra – Earthquake while charging Solarbeam

Electivire – Protect and Thunder Punch on Gyarados

Gyarados – Surf and Hyper Beam on Electivire

Raichu – Brick Break on Torterra and Iron Tail on Electivire

(AN: Yes, I'm trying to avoid using electric moves with Raichu for the most part, for they will only power up Electivire.)

Effects:

Brick Break made contact at the exact point Earthquake was unleashed, causing damage for both of them while Protect protected Electivire.

Surf was also stopped by Protect, before Thunder Punch hit its mark on Gyarados.

Raichu jumped out of the way of Surf and used Iron Tail, this time making contact with Electivire, sending it back over to Torterra.

"Oh snap," said Gary.

"This isn't looking good," added Paul.

'So, this is the true power of DragonX,' thought Ash, still amazed that he could take so many hits and so much damage and still battle on, noticing now that DragonX wasn't in the best of shapes, but could see that power still emanated from his body.

By this time, Ash's Mom, Professors Oak, Elm, Birch, and Rowan showed up along with May's parents and Dawn's mom. They were shocked and amazed to see the battle before them, the Professors knowing the level of Skill it took to battle in such a way.

(AN: I left Ivy out on purpose for Brock's sake. He IS refereeing the battle, is he not?)

"Not bad, but still not good enough," said DragonX, though he was feeling the effects from the attacks that landed, "I'd say it's time to end this. Aquadragon: Giga Impact on Torterra, IronThunder: Volt Tackle on Electivire.

'Is he crazy,' thought Gary, considering Ash did the same thing against him when coming back from the Kanto Battle Frontier.

"Electivire, get in front of Torterra and block with Protect!"

Electivire did just that.

"Fools," said DragonX, smirking, "Aquadragon: Flamethrower, IronThunder: Hyper Beam!"

These combined special attacks, despite being blocked by Protect, broke it for the physical attacks to hit home.

(EXPLOSION!)

"GARY!" shouted Ash, running over to where his former rival, now best friend was, since they got caught in the shockwaves and the smoke from the explosion of attacks colliding, "PAUL! Are you guys alright?"

Gary carried Paul out of the smoke, both relatively unharmed. The same can't be said for their Pokemon.

"Electivire and Torterra are unable to battle," announced Brock, "Aquadragon the Gyarados and IronThunder the Raichu are the winners!"

DragonX walked over to his Pokemon. IronThunder jumped into his arms for a hug while Aquadragon settled for nuzzling the side of his head. DragonX smiled at them with pride and thanked them for a good battle. He returned them to their Pokeballs and walked over to Gary and Paul.

"I have to say I'm impressed," said DragonX, "Nobody's given me such a good challenge in ages; a perfect warm up for the battle tomorrow."

Gary and Paul returned their Pokemon, as Paul was able to stand on his own again before Gary turned to DragonX.

"How did your attacks hit when Electivire was using Protect?" asked the newest/youngest Professor in the Pokemon World.

"Protect can only last so long and can only take a number of hits before breaking, so while the Physical attacks were closing in, I just used Special attacks to balance the attack pattern, destroying the Protect shield and allowing my finishing moves to hit their mark," explained DragonX in a calm voice, "There's a Pokemon Center in the Hotel where I've invited a few Nurse Joys in to help with needs of the trainers in the way of healing their Pokemon. They should receive some treatment and a good night's rest before the battle tomorrow. That should be enough to make them battle ready again."

"Thank you," said Paul and Gary.

They headed for the Pokemon Center in the Hotel, followed by Brock (for obvious reasons).

"I shall take my leave," said DragonX, turning around and walking away, before calling back, "I expect a far greater challenge from you, Chosen One."

Ash's eyes went wide as he realized what he had been called.

"Chosen One?" asked the ever-curious Max.

"I think we can explain that," said Misty, referring to Tracy and herself.

"I think you're short one on that, Misty," said a voice that surprised Misty more than the others.

Everyone turned around to see Melody, along with her sister and the Village Elder walking towards the group.

"Hey!" called out another familiar voice, "Don't forget about us!"

Bianca walked up, followed by Lorenzo. Latias and Latios Sr. and Jr. accompanied them in human form, Latios Senior having been reborn along with Latios Junior after protecting Altomare once more. They introduced Latias as a Bianca's mute twin, with Latios Jr. being their brother and Latios Sr. being their Uncle.

(I know that doesn't make much sense, but just go with it.)

"ASH!" cried out a young voice, one Ash hadn't seen or heard from in a few years.

Molly ran up to hug Ash, who accepted it greatly. Her Father and Mother walked up and joined Ash's Mom, interacting in polite conversation after sharing a hug themselves.

"Don't forget about us!" shouted Tory, who had made the journey along with his dad. His friends Plusle and Minun were there as well.

After introductions went around, most decided to head inside to talk some more. Those that remained outside were Ash, Misty, Brock (who had finally returned from the Pokemon center being dragged by Croagunk (who was brought by his family)), Tracy, May, Max, and Dawn.

"Hey guys," started Ash, "Listen. I want to say thanks for everything."

"It was nothing," said Tracey, before Ash interrupted him.

"No, it wasn't nothing," said Ash, "Throughout my entire Journey, I've hardly been alone. Since day one I found a traveling companion that stood by my side from that day forward." He turned to Misty and smiled at her. She blushed a bit before he continued, "My journey throughout the Pokemon World has been difficult, but I was only able to make it this far with everyone's help. So, I want to thank each and every one of you for being there for me. I wouldn't be who I am today without you."

"I think the same could be said for the rest of us as well. I don't think it was coincidence that each of us met you and traveled with you on your journey," said May, "It should be us thanking you, Ash, for all you've done to change our lives for the better."

"I agree," added Dawn, "I only learned as much as I did because I met you, Ash, and traveled with an experienced Trainer like yourself."

"And let's not forget all the People and Pokemon we've met and the places we've been," said Brock.

"Just remember, Ash," said Max, "This is your biggest battle yet. You need to use all that you've learned to defeat DragonX."

"I know Max," said Ash in thanks, "This battle I will dedicate to all of you, for being my friends and staying with me through all my travels."

The group said thanks in their own way before they started heading in.

* * *

Giovanni, who had special room arrangements made the day before, was ticked. He had just received word that Cassidy and Butch, the other group whom he'd forgotten why he kept them on, were planning to attack Ash and his friends. He decided to see just how badly they would be defeated before being blasted off the island and to the mainland.

* * *

Indeed, Cassidy and Butch did attack Ash and Company before they got in. DragonX watched from the sidelines for a bit before interfering.

(AN: Just so you know, I think Cassidy and Butch are even lamer than Jessie and James, only due to the fact that they show up in only a handful of episodes and that Butch is incredibly sensitive about his name.)

(Just for hilarity, boredom, and stupidity sakes, here's the motto.)

**Cassidy**: A shrieking whine! A blast from the past!

**Butch**: Spinning like a Gyro Ball and moving fast!

**Cassidy**: To the moon...

**Butch**: ...And beyond...

**Both**: ...What a blast!

**Cassidy**: Administering justice with lightning speed!

**Butch**: Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need.

**Cassidy**: So here's a newsflash from across the wire...

**Butch**: The real Team Rocket is now on fire!

**Cassidy**: Cassidy!

**Butch**: And it's Butch!

**Cassidy**: Teaching the losers a thing or two...

**Butch**: ...The true Team Rocket...

**Both**: Us! Not you!

"Are you REALLY that boring, or have I caught you on a good day," mocked DragonX, walking onto the scene with the wind blowing dramatically around him, flowing through his cloak.

(Start up battle music)

"And just WHO are you to interrupt US!?" demanded Cassidy.

"I'd say the one who's going to make a world record of sending your team the farthest with a Blastoff," replied DragonX calmly, yet a smirk contrasting his tone.

"GO! HOUNDOUR, SABLEYE AND GRANBULL!!" shouted Cassidy, "RATICATE! GET OUT THERE!!"

"GO! HITMONTOP, MIGHTYENA, AND SHUCKLE!!" followed Butch.

All 7 Pokemon of the lamest Team Rocket team came out.

"Well, let me show you who you're dealing with!" said DragonX, a bit louder than before, before calling out, "BLAZE! MY ETERNAL FRIEND, I CALL UPON YOU!!"

"BLAZE!!" shouted out Blaziken from with the nearby woods. Blaziken shot out from the forest top and landed before DragonX.

"_I hope this is wise, for I was getting some rest today,_" said Blaze to DragonX.

"Let's just say that my opponent wants a better demonstration than earlier with Aquadragon and IronThunder," replied his brother, "Besides, I'm letting **you** take care of this one yourself."

"_Alright, but don't blame me if you lose tomorrow because of this,_" responded Blaze before walking up to the seven Pokemon of the lamest Team Rocket Team to ever disgrace the world.

"You think your measly little Pokemon can stand up to ours, little boy?" taunted the ever-cocky Cassidy.

"Just defeat them quickly Blaze, otherwise I'll go to sleep from boredom," said DragonX, yawning to prove his point.

At that, Cassidy and Butch went ballistic. They commanded ALL of their Pokemon to attack at once, the Pokemon following orders because they didn't know any better.

Everyone just watched as Blaziken took on 7 different Pokemon, and was winning. Blaziken was easily dodging all the attacks, sometimes even avoiding the Pokemon all together. Eventually Blaziken got trapped up where he was hit by many different attacks. When the smoke cleared, Blaziken was unharmed, yet a strange Fire Aura flared around him.

"Well, I see you've managed to proven yourself," remarked DragonX from the sidelines, "That is the First Level of the Blaze Aura Ability my Blaziken possesses.

(AN: This is an ability that is totally, originally, mine. So, if you want to use this, then you have to ask me first.)

"Those who force him to activate it are strong enough to be defeated by his special attacks," continued DragonX, "Blaze, show them what I mean."

Blaze, powered by the Blaze Aura, commenced with beating all 7 of the Pokemon attacking him back with nothing but Fire Punches and Blaze Kicks. He sent them up to where Cassidy and Butch were.

"HEY BUTCH!" shouted DragonX.

"YEAH!" replied Butch, in pain from his Pokemon falling on him.

"Your name is the only thing I'm gonna give you respect about, so, _Butch_, I'll see you and 'Caffidy' later!" said DragonX, before looking over at Blaze and nodded.

Blaze shot up, with a Fire Punch/Sky Uppercut Combo and sent Cassidy and Butch clear across the Ocean and back to the Main Land where Police Officers were waiting for them. They hit the Target Point DragonX had set up the day before, before being arrested.

(End Battle Music)

"Well, that's that," said DragonX, walking back into the forest with Blaze behind him.

"HOLD IT!" shouted Ash, his evil side taking over, for now.

"Yes?"

"Why did you interfere!? We can handle them easily!" said Evil Ash, "So why the interference?"

"So," replied DragonX, speaking directly to Evil Ash, "You would know what you're facing up against and you only have tonight to prepare a counter strategy for it. Good night; I hope to find a good challenge in you tomorrow."

And with that, DragonX and Blaze returned to their private home for a good night's sleep.

* * *

The gang reconvened in Ash, Brock, Tracey, and Gary's shared room, Gary still up from the battle that took place outside.

"Okay," started Tracey, "We need to find out how to beat DragonX if he uses his Blaziken tomorrow."

"I know for a fact that he's going to use Blaziken," said Ash, his good side in control once more, "He's not going easy this time and I'm ready for whatever strategy he throws at me. I haven't trained this hard for a month straight to lose now."

"That's right," said Misty, "And besides, you have everyone on your side. Everyone you ever met and battled are supporting you in the battle tomorrow."

"Not everyone could make it here to watch the battle, but DragonX is showing it live all across the Pokemon World for everyone to view," continued May.

"Even the Pokemon themselves are gathering in designated spots to watch this battle," finished Dawn.

"That's because DragonX can understand and connect with the Pokemon in a way that even I can't," said Ash, knowing the challenge ahead, "And to make matters worse, I don't think we've even seen the full extent of the Blaze Aura ability."

"Well, it's getting late, and it won't do anyone any good to miss a good nights rest before a big battle," said Brock, "So, let's meet in the morning and walk over to the Stadium together."

Everyone nodded and went to their designated rooms, except for Ash who went up to the roof.

"Hey, Pikachu," started Ash, who was looking at the moon before turning his attention to his closest friend, Pokemon-wise, "I just want to say thanks for being there for me."

"_It's nothing Ash,_" responded Pikachu, "_I know we didn't always get along, but I wouldn't choose any other trainer to travel with. You're Ho-Oh's Chosen One, after all. You were Chosen by Lugia as well to bring harmony to Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos. And let's not forget all the other legendaries you've met along the way._"

"Thanks buddy," said Ash, "Just so you know, we're brothers, no matter what."

And with that, Ash left the rooftop with Pikachu following him with a smile on his face. They went to sleep, unaware of the events that would take place tomorrow.

* * *

It was time. The battle was coming soon. Everyone was moving into the stadium where the battle would be held. DragonX got ready in the same outfit he wore yesterday, only with a red cloak instead of a black one.

"Let's do this. Return, Blaze," said DragonX, returning his brother to his Pokeball.

He walked into the waiting area for his introduction, which would be after Ash's as he informed the field crew to bring up the specialized field for the first part of the battle. He listened as Ash's introduction was announced and the cheers he received and smirked. This would be his toughest battle yet.

* * *

Ash had decided, in honor of his travels with Misty, May, and Dawn, to mix up his usual outfits for the battle today. He wore his Sinnoh shirt, under shirt, and shoes his Hoenn pants and gloves. To top it all off, he wore his original hat that his mother had saved ever since he switched out. He quickly checked with each of his Pokemon that he chose for the battle, to find them at 100 percent for today's battle. He walked with everyone he traveled with, which included Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, and Dawn. They arrived at the stadium where they went to their separate sections. DragonX had specially designed certain sections for different purposes: Region Gym Leaders (and family), Elite Four Members, Champions' box, even Giovanni got his own box to himself.

Ash was in the waiting elevator when he heard his introduction start. He was riding up the elevator and was hidden by smoke until his name was announced. The cheers for him were deafening, yet they were whispers compared to the cheers for those who supported DragonX more (which was a good percentage when you think about it. Ash, for all the people he met, totaled up to about 24 percent of the total crowd that showed up.).

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the stadium, there wasn't a seat unoccupied.

(AN: I know some abridged series would put something in to contradict that, but it's not happening in this fic!)

Soon, after much anticipation, came time for the battle, but first the introductions.

"HELLO POKEMON FANS!!" shouted the announcer, who was being paid by DragonX to do the announcements, "AND WELCOME TO THE BATTLE HEART FACILITY WHERE WE WILL BE HAVING A MOST _LEGENDARY_ BATTLE TO DATE!!"

Cheers all around.

"AND NOW, FOR OUR COMPETITORS, FIRST UP, THE CHALLENGER!! HE HAS MADE THE TOP 16 IN THE INDIGO LEAGUE, WON THE ORANGE LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIP, TOP 16 IN THE JOHTO LEAGUE SILVER CONFERENCE, MADE IT TO THE FINAL 8 IN THE HOENN LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIPS AND THE FINALS OF THE SINNOH CHAMPIONSHIPS!! HE EVEN DEFEATED ALL 7 FRONTIER BRAINS HERE IN KANTO! HIS CURRENT CHALLENGE, TO THE TOP TRAINER IN THE WORLD!! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHOM I'M TALKING ABOUT, YOU'VE MISSED THE LAST 5 YEARS OF POKEMON COMPETITIONS!! THIS IS THE ONE, THE ONLY, **ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN!!**"

The entire stadium was cheering, as well as those from across the world, for Ash Ketchum as he rose up from the elevator platform to the designated floating platform where he would be during the battle.

"NOW," continued the Announcer, "POKEMON BATTLES HAVE MANY DIFFERENT STYLES AND FORMATS!! ONE WHO IS A MASTER OF OFFENSIVE STRATEGY AND HAS POWER TO SPARE WITH ALL OF HIS POKEMON; HE HAS WON THE INDIGO LEAGUE, ORANGE ISLAND LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIP, PLACED FIRST IN THE JOHTO SILVER CONFERENCE, HOENN LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIPS, AND EVEN THE SINNOH LEAGUE!! HE HAS BATTLED AGAINST THE ELITE FOURS AND CHAMPIONS OF KANTO, HOENN, AND SINNOH AND WON THEM ALL!! THIS IS THE NUMBER ONE TRAINER IN THE WORLD, _**DRAGONX!!**_"

More cheers erupted from the stadium and all around the world when DragonX rose to his platform as well. He controlled the platforms to meet in the middle. DragonX and Ash shook hands.

"Well, this is it," said DragonX, "You nervous?"

"Maybe, but I've been in competitions before, so this is nothing by crowd standards," replied Ash, "Besides, many of my friends are here, so I know I won't be alone in the battle."

"That's good to always have friends," said DragonX, in a mysterious tone that got to Ash, "Never give up on them, for they may become your greatest strength."

DragonX then moved the platforms away from each other and he pulled out a microphone from the console on his platform.

"THIS SHALL BE A 4-ON-4 DOUBLE BATTLE!!" announced DragonX, "THE CHALLENGER CANNOT SWITCH OUT POKEMON UNTIL HE HAS DEFEATED MY FIRST TWO OR HIS FIRST TWO HAVE FAINTED!! THERE ARE FOUR HUMAN JUDGES AS WELL AS FOR ROBOTIC JUDGES THAT MUST BE IN FULL AGREEMENT FOR THE BATTLE TO BE DECIDED!!"

He returned the mic to its place and allowed the announcer to take over.

"WELL, YOU HEARD OUR FRONTIER BRAIN, FOLKS," said the announcer, "THIS BATTLE WILL BE 4-ON-4 DOUBLE BATTLE!! THE BATTLE PROTOCOL DRAGONX HAS DECIDED FOR TODAY'S BATTLE SHALL BE…"

A roulette appeared on the screen that was in the stadium. A light showed and rotated around the roulette until it stopped on the word 'element.'

"THERE'S YOUR BATTLE PROTOCOL, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! THIS WILL TEST THE TRAINER AGAINST POKEMON OF DIFFERENT ELEMENTS!!"

"I wonder what Pokemon he has in mind," whispered Ash to Pikachu.

Pikachu just nodded in agreement.

"Let's show them our power," said DragonX, to no one, or what everyone thought would be no one, until, "I SUMMON FORTH THE DEITY OF THE OCEAN AND MASTER OF THE SEAS, KYOGRE!!"

Kyogre appeared out of the water portion of the battlefield, causing it to rain heavily on the stadium. Luckily, DragonX had installed energy shield to protect the people from the attacks and the shockwaves of the attacks, and even the rain.

"NOW, I CALL FORTH THE DEITY OF THE LAND AND MASTER OF THE CONTINENTS, GROUDON!!"

Groudon appeared next to Kyogre on the land portion of DragonX's side of the battlefield. The Sun intensified only on Groudon's side of the field, though, instead of the entire field.

(AN: Yes, this is how it going to be. This is important to remember for later.)

Ash, having no protection from the weather, felt like he was getting cooked on one side, while the other was getting soaked.

"HEY!" he complained, "WHAT IS THIS!?"

"Oops," said DragonX, in a slightly teasing tone, "I forgot about you."

He pushed a button on his console that protected Ash from the sun and rain.

"Now, call out your first two Pokemon," said DragonX.

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Ash, "I CHOOSE YOU! SCEPTILE!! PIDGEOT!!"

Sceptile and Pidgeot appeared out of their Pokeballs and stood ready to begin.

"Pidgeot and Sceptile vs. Kyogre and Groudon!" stated the announcer, "Let's hope our challenger can stand up to the Pokemon that shaped our world to what it is today!"

Attacks:

Groudon – Flamethrower on Sceptile and Solarbeam on Pidgeot

Kyogre – Ice Beam on Sceptile and Ancient Power on Pidgeot

Sceptile – Bullet Seed on Groudon and Leaf Blade on Kyogre

Pidgeot – Air Slash on Groudon and Arial Ace on Kyogre

"So, physical attacks on Kyogre and special attacks on Groudon, what's your plan, Chosen one," said DragonX to himself.

Effects:

Sceptile dodged the Flamethrower when the Bullet Seed slowed it down enough for him to dodge it, but got blown back by the Ice Beam, stopping Leaf Blade from making contact.

Pidgeot was able to dodge the Ancient Power, but got stopped by Solarbeam, negating Arial Ace.

Groudon just took the Air Slash head on without much damage, even with critical hit.

"This is bad," stated Ash, looking at how his attacks were stopped in a hurry.

Attacks:

Groudon – Earth Power on Sceptile and Shock Wave on Pidgeot

(TM moves are QUITE helpful and convenient here.)

Kyogre – Thunderbolt on Pidgeot and Avalanche on Sceptile

Pidgeot – Tailwind and Steel Wing on Kyogre

Sceptile – Agility, followed by Night Slash and X-Scissor on Groudon

Effects:

Even with increased speed, both Pidgeot and Sceptile's attacks were stopped.

Avalanche and Earth Power sent back Sceptile in a crater filled with snow.

Shock Wave doesn't miss, and Thunderbolt just followed its pathway to Pidgeot, making it look like a roasted bird ready to be cooked for Thanksgiving, landing right in the snow-filled crater, causing more damage to both Pokemon.

(AN: Sorry, but Thanksgiving IS right around the bend and I couldn't resist putting that in there. Pidgeot WON'T, and I put emphasis on _**WON'T**_, die here; he'll recover just like all cartoons do.)

"This isn't looking good, Pikachu," said Ash, trying to figure a way out of this situation.

"_We can't stop here,_" said Pikachu, "_Everyone's counting on us! We've never let ourselves be beaten like this before, and I for one won't be starting now!_"

"Let's show him everything we've learned over this past month!" exclaimed Ash with determination, looking DragonX straight in the eye.

The only question is: Are Sceptile and Pidgeot alright?

(Chapter End)

Well, THAT chapter took a long time.

Dx: Well, you DID start it weeks ago.

RDF1: Shut up! I'm working on it! I can't update everyday like some people can nap every day!

Pyros: That's to say that you didn't take a nap, but just ignored us on this sight until you found the inspiration and motivation to finish this one.

RDF1: Shut up or would you like another lesson from the 'girls?'

Pyros: I'm good!

RDF1: That's better.

I know I'm making it seem like I'm using Kyogre and Groudon to pawn Ash's Pokemon, but really it's a test to see if he can handle against attacks from different elements, and dish out attacks of different elements. Don't worry; Ash isn't going to lose this easily.

Well, I gotta run. See ya next time when the battle heats up (in more ways than one) and Ash showing EVERYONE just how much one month of hard training can do for a guy. Review please, otherwise I'll feel depressed and not want to update. Happy Thanksgiving!!

Later,

RDF1


	4. The First Battle with DragonX, Part 2

Hey everyone! I'm back with the Fourth Chapter of Pokemon: The Chosen One Awakens!

Dx: About time, I thought I won by default with such a cliffhanger you left.

RDF1: Well I'll correct that MIGHTY fast this time. Everything is taken to the next level in this chapter.

Ash: About time you got back! Everyone's been waiting for weeks for this update.

RDF1: So? They're gonna get the battle I promised them, so get back to the Battle Heart Facility otherwise it's a double forfeit and a disappointed Pokemon World.

DragonX and Ash zip back to the Battle Heart Facility to continue their battle.

Well, just so you know, this chapter will be extended with a preview of next chapter as compensation for the missed weeks since last chapter.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own anything related to Pokemon, just this Idea and some games, but that's all.

Ash/Misty pairing, among others!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_This isn't looking good, Pikachu,_" _said Ash, trying to figure a way out of this situation._

"We can't stop here,"_ said Pikachu, _"Everyone's counting on us! We've never let ourselves be beaten like this before, and I for one won't be starting now!"

"_Let's show him everything we've learned over this past month!_"_ exclaimed Ash with determination, looking DragonX straight in the eye._

_The only question is: Are Sceptile and Pidgeot alright?_

(Recap End)

All of the Human Judges were waiting for some sign, while the Robotic Judges are scanning the explosion site for any confirmation of Sceptile and Pidgeot's vital signs. Just when the Judges were about to make their call, Sceptile and Pidgeot jumped forth from the snow-filled crater, looking a little roughed, but otherwise unharmed.

"Now THAT'S what I've been waiting for!" exclaimed Ash, his face turning serious as he was getting into the battle.

"Well," said DragonX, smiling a bit, "It seems your Pokemon have more endurance than I originally thought. That just means I won't hold back Kyogre and Groudon's power this time around."

"I wouldn't expect any less of you, DragonX," replied Ash, a smile appearing on his face.

* * *

"Look at that Brock!" exclaimed Misty from the Kanto Gym Leader Booth.

"I know," said Brock, "This is what Ash has trained for since the day he met Pikachu. This battle will prove if Ash has what it takes to be a Pokemon Champion."

"Well," said Blaine, "That's assuming that DragonX doesn't hold back."

"What do you mean?" asked Erika.

"He means," said Lt. Surge, "that DragonX has yet to truly feel threatened by Ash. So, until Ash shows he can match DragonX at his best, then this isn't over by a long shot."

The other Kanto Gym Leaders started to understand what that statement truly meant.

* * *

"Whoa!" exclaimed Max, excited that Ash wasn't out of the battle yet.

"That's the Ash I know!" cheered May.

"He shows potential," remarked Norman, their father.

"We'll see if that potential is enough," said Flannery.

* * *

Ash Ketchum was ready show off more of his special tricks against DragonX.

"Alright," said Ash, "Let's get things sped up! Sceptile: Get on Pidgeot's back and use Agility/Quick Attack Combo attack!"

Sceptile jumped on Pidgeot and they rocketed towards the Legendary Pokemon faster than before.

"FLAMETHROWER AND ICE BEAM!!" shouted DragonX, trying to cut off the attack before they got in range for direct hits with stronger attacks.

"Perfect!" said Ash, his smile widening, "Double Team!"

Both Pidgeot and Sceptile seemed to disappear when the attacks hit, only for them to appear behind Kyogre and Groudon.

"Protect!" exclaimed DragonX, resorting to a move he didn't really prefer.

Both Protects stopped Pidgeot and Sceptile in their tracks, for the moment.

"Perfect," said Ash, his smile never fading.

"I guess it's time I unveil my most sacred move, upon which this style was founded upon," said DragonX.

Kyogre and Groudon moved around behind Sceptile and Pidgeot.

"ASH!" declared DragonX in a loud voice, "I believe its time to show you why I choose these Pokemon for a style such as 'Element'."

Groudon charged a Fire Blast and left it floating in the air between Kyogre and him.

"Start with the basic of Fire," explained DragonX, "Next add four different Elements to cause maximum damage."

Kyogre froze one arm with Ice Beam. Groudon shot a Solarbeam, turning the other arm into Solar Energy. Kyogre shot a Shock Wave at one of the legs, turning it into Electricity. Groudon used Earth Power to turn the final leg into earth.

Ash looked on surprised at this new development, and he wasn't alone. Everyone in the stadium as astounded that someone could combine such elements into a single attack.

"This is the foundation upon my Element Style," informed DragonX, "If you can survive this, then you actually stand a chance against my other Pokemon."

"Let's take it HEAD ON!" shouted Ash to Sceptile and Pidgeot, who understood this tactic. They moved in front of the Elemental Fire Blast, leaving it between them and the Legendaries.

"Time for the send off," said DragonX, "TWIN HYPER BEAM!!"

Both Kyogre and Groudon powered up and shot a Hyper Beam at the Elemental Fire Blast, sending it towards Sceptile and Pidgeot.

Ash narrowed his eyes as he felt his Aura Power Surge and he focused it into Sceptile and Pidgeot. They charged head on into the attack and an explosion occurred.

Out of the smoke plowed through Sceptile and Pidgeot.

"GO FOR IT!" shouted Ash, "BRAVE BIRD AND LEAF BLADE!!"

Caught unaware from the explosion, Pidgeot was able to attack directly on Groudon with Brave Bird and Sceptile was able to get multiple hits on Kyogre before DragonX could react. Kyogre and Groudon both fell down and fell unconscious.

"He did it," said DragonX, suddenly intrigued as to what else he learned over the last month, "He was able to stand up to my most powerful combination attack with Kyogre and Groudon and STILL take them down in one move after facing the full brunt of my attack. He IS the one I've been searching for."

"How's that!" exclaimed Ash.

All the judges were in agreement that Kyogre and Groudon weren't able to battle further and DragonX returned them to their Pokeballs. He then looked Ash with a look that was somewhere between anger and impressed.

"I see I have to take things VERY seriously if I'm going to beat you," said DragonX.

"I'll say," said Ash, getting a bit Cocky.

"Well," said DragonX, taking off his red cloak, revealing his sleeveless red shirt, blue shorts, green armbands, black boots and his red headband with the symbol of 'Fire' and 'Dragon' on it, "I think its time I bring out my strongest combination Pokemon."

He then raised his arms to the sky and called out in a loud voice, "I summon the Deity of the Skies, and Master of the Dragon Fury: RAYQUAZA!!"

Rayquaza descended from the skies as the weather cleared out. DragonX then took out a Pokeball from his shirt Pocket near his heart.

"My very first Pokemon and my brother through my entire journey thus far. I summon thee: BLAZE!!" declared DragonX, with a tone that told Ash how serious he was taking this battle.

"Well folks, it seems that Ash has done what few others have been able to do: defeat Kyogre and Groudon. Let's see how he faces off against Rayquaza, Lord of the Skies, and Blaze the Blaziken, DragonX's strongest Pokemon, and his very first Pokemon as well," said the announcer to the worldwide audience.

"I let you have the first move, Ash," said DragonX.

"You're mistake," said Ash, getting a bit cocky again.

Attacks:

Pidgeot: Aerial Ace on Blaziken and Hyper Beam on Rayquaza

Sceptile: Energy Ball on Blaziken and Dragon Claw on Rayquaza

Rayquaza: Extreme Speed on Sceptile

Blaze: Fire Punch on Pidgeot

"This doesn't look good," said Ash, as he saw Blaziken and Rayquaza move faster than he could see.

Effects:

Rayquaza dodged the Hyper Beam effortlessly and hit Sceptile before Dragon Claw could hit.

Blaze dodged the Energy Ball and stopped Aerial Ace in its tracks with one Fire Punch, not even Blaze Aura activated.

This combo took out both Pidgeot and Sceptile in seconds, earning a gasp from most of the crowd, especially Ash's friends.

* * *

"What just happened Gramps?" asked Gary, who was setting with the Pokemon Professors.

(Including Ivy)

"It seems that DragonX has trained Rayquaza and Blaziken to move faster than the naked eye can see," said Professor Oak, trying to find an explanation as to why Ash's Pokemon went down in less than 5 seconds after DragonX called out his attack.

"He's had Blaze since they were born," said Rowan, who had better information on DragonX, "And he can befriend just about any Pokemon and take their abilities far above their normal maximum. He can actually feed his own energy into these Pokemon. That's what makes him so dangerous as a Trainer, even more so when he actually gets serious."

"But what does that mean for Ash?" asked Ivy.

"Bad news, from all sides," said Birch, as he among the other Professors looked slightly scared of the power and speed DragonX's Pokemon have displayed, and DragonX wasn't even warmed up yet.

* * *

"Hmm," mused Giovanni, "This is just the challenge that can push Ash to the edge and push his limits. Though that might just be a bad thing if my evil transfers to him too soon."

* * *

Ash was shocked. Pidgeot and Sceptile had been taken out in one hit, and in under 5 seconds no less. He returned them to their Pokeballs.

"I guess this is what he meant," said Ash, gathering his wits once more, "Pikachu, get ready."

"_Right,_" replied Pikachu.

"I CHOOSE YOU, CHARIZARD!!" shouted Ash, throwing Charizard's Pokeball out into the arena, "GO! PIKACHU!!"

Charizard and Pikachu appeared on the arena floor, ready to battle all out against DragonX's Pokemon.

"First attack is still yours, Ash," said DragonX.

"Fine with me," said Ash.

Attacks:

Charizard: Dragon Rage on Blaziken and Dragon Claw on Rayquaza

Pikachu: Charge Beam on Rayquaza and Spark on Rayquaza

Rayquaza: Hyper Beam on Pikachu and Dragon Claw on Charizard

Blaze: Bulk Up, Double Kick on Pikachu, and Fire Punch to deflect Dragon Rage

Effects:

Blaze powered up and used Double Kick to reduce the power of Spark and send him flying into Hyper Beam, before using Fire Punch to easily send Dragon Rage to a different direction, that hit the barrier over the crowd and dissipated.

Charizard and Rayquaza were actually equal in power and were in a stalemate with Dragon Claw after Rayquaza dodged Charge Beam.

"Seems like your Charizard is equal in strength as Rayquaza is normally," commented DragonX.

"Normally?" said Ash, not missing the double meaning behind it.

Attacks:

Charizard: Flamethrower point-blank at Rayquaza

Pikachu: Charge and Rain Dance

Rayquaza: Flamethrower on Charizard and Iron Tail on Pikachu

Blaze: Sky Uppercut on Charizard

Effects:

The Flamethrowers collided and in the explosion, Rayquaza used Iron Tail on Pikachu, who dodged after building up his electrical power and summoning rain clouds. Blaze charged into the smoke and sent Charizard out of it with Sky Uppercut. Charizard recovered from hitting the ground at the last second, but was still feeling the effects of the powerful Sky Uppercut.

"Okay, I think its time to change tactics," said Ash.

Attacks:

Charizard: Steel Wing on Blaziken and Dragon Rage on Rayquaza

Pikachu: Discharge on both Rayquaza and Blaziken

Rayquaza: Dragon Pulse on Dragon Rage and Water Pulse on Discharge

Blaze: Earthquake on Pikachu and Blaze Kick on Charizard

"Perfect," said Ash, before shouting, "Charizard: Double Team and Pikachu: Magnet Rise!"

Effects:

After firing Dragon Rage, Charizard charged in with Steel Wing on Blaziken, only to disappear behind him when countered with Blaze Kick and sent him flying in the air near Rayquaza. Rayquaza used Dragon Pulse to stop Dragon Rage; however, Discharge electrified Water Pulse and sent it back into Blaze, who was knocked in the pathway by Charizard. Discharge, powered up by Charge, Rain Dance, AND Water Pulse did an extraordinary amount of damage to Blaze, and Rayquaza when Blaze crashed into him, sending them both back to the ground.

"Alright Charizard: Sunny Day!" exclaimed Charizard, who used his power to turn the rain into intense sunlight, "Now Fly as high as you can go!"

Charizard flew well above the stadium without going to far to be chilled by the altitude and lack of Oxygen.

"Ash!" shouted DragonX, "You've just made a BIG mistake!"

"I don't think so!" countered Ash, "I'm winning this battle!"

Attack:

Charizard: Flare Blitz on Blaziken

'Oh crap, I won't be able to shout the command in time,' thought Blaze, before mentally calling out, '**Rayquaza: Dragon Dance, followed by Dragon Claw, Extremespeed, and Outrage on Charizard to protect Blaze!**'

Effect:

Charizard flew down like a missile on a collision course with Blaze, but Rayquaza recovered and flew around Blaze a few times before flying up with Extremespeed fueling Dragon Claw and Outrage as he raced upwards to meet Charizard.

"BLAST BURN!!" shouted Ash, "OVERHEAT!!"

Charizard glowed brighter as he added the power of Blast Burn to his body and added glowed even brighter as he shot Overheat directly at Rayquaza.

'**Rayquaza: Dragon Pulse to counter Overheat!**' shouted DragonX mentally to Rayquaza.

Rayquaza shot out Dragon Pulse and met Overheat in equal power.

"Time to end this!" exclaimed Ash, summoning more of his aura and sending it to Charizard, "CHARIZARD! UNLEASH YOUR RAGE!!"

Charizard heard this and responded back tenfold. His body became a living inferno as he closed in on Rayquaza.

'This is it!' thought both DragonX and Ash as Charizard and Rayquaza collided.

A HUGE explosion ensued, covering the entire field.

* * *

"CHARIZARD!!" shouted Misty, Brock, Delia, Professor Oak, Gary, May, Max, Dawn, Ritchie, Tracy, Melody, Molly, Bianca, Tory, and even Paul, Jessie, James, and Meowth, not to mention Ash's other friends from around the world.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, both Charizard and Rayquaza were locked in a stalemate again with their claws, neither giving an inch until…

"CHARIZARD!" shouted Ash, "END THIS WITH SEISMIC TOSS!!"

Charizard let go of Rayquaza, only to grab him in a full nelson from behind. He flew around in circles as if spanning the globe many times in mere seconds before diving to the stadium floor. Nobody had noticed the weather clear through this intense battle.

"I don't think so," said DragonX, "OUTRAGE!!"

And just moments before impact, Rayquaza let out an ENORMOUS amount of energy, making Charizard flinch but not let go of Rayquaza as they both hit the ground, causing another explosion.

"CHARIZARD! NO!!" shouted Ash in concern.

"RAYQUAZA!" shouted DragonX.

The smoke cleared, revealing both dragon Pokemon unconscious and out of the battle.

"By unanimous decision," informed the head Human Referee, "Both Charizard and Rayquaza are declared unable to battle by double knockout."

"Charizard, no," said Ash, a few tears appearing in his eyes.

"Good job Rayquaza," said DragonX, as both trainers returned their Dragons to their Pokeballs, "Time to make this battle count for you, Groudon, AND Kyogre!"

In response to this statement, Blaze immediately began to glow with Blaze Aura Level One.

"Now's when I get serious," said DragonX, his eyes glowing red as well.

"Okay," said Ash, slightly intimidated by the eyes before instantly recovering, "Then I'll get serious as well!" He took his right hand up to his Cap and turned around backwards, something that didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

* * *

"Okay," asked May aloud, confused, "What did Ash just do?"

"He turn his cap around," explained Max, remembering the videos he watched of Ash from a few years back, "Back when he was exploring Kanto, the Orange Isles, and the Johto Region, this cap acted like a switch for his battle styles. He used to turn his cap when he was up against only the toughest of opponents. But why now, after so many months?"

"I'll tell you why," said Norman, who caught Max watching said tapes sometimes in years past, "This is his way of saying 'I'm going all out, no regrets.' For him to do this now means he's going to REALLY show his true strengths now."

* * *

"Hey Misty," said Brock, "Looks like he's back."

"I know," smiled Misty, "Ash is in his zone now."

They returned their attention to the battle at hand, knowing it would be the best battle for QUITE sometime to come.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Pikachu and Blaze had returned to their original positions, ready for the next round of battle.

Attacks:

Pikachu: Agility and Double Team, followed with Thunderbolt

Blaze: Focus Energy, Bulk Up, and Swords Dance, followed with Twister

"What!?" exclaimed Ash, wondering how Blaze knew Dragon-Type attacks. He wasn't alone, as many spectators were wondering the same thing.

"I know what you're thinking," said DragonX, smirking a bit.

Effect:

Thunderbolt, for all its speed and power, couldn't get by Twister

"This is why Blaze is my best Pokemon," explained DragonX, "I've trained with Blaze since we could both walk. Normally, even with years of Training, Blaziken couldn't learn Dragon-Type Attacks; however, that's where Blaze, and myself, are different. We tried many times to learn Dragon Attacks, and failed many times as well. It wasn't until a few years back when we found the secret."

(Flashback)

_It was a little over six years ago, on the very same day Ash started his Pokemon Journey no less, and back when Blaze was still a Combusken. DragonX and Blaze were deep in intense training, attempting to learn Twister, among other Dragon-Type moves, but with no luck so far. They trained hard all day and night for seven days straight without any progress. DragonX was nearing to giving up; when he decided to give it one last shot._

"_Blaze,_"_ said DragonX, _"_We have to give it all we got. All or nothing, otherwise it's all FOR nothing!_"

"Right!" _agreed Blaze._

_DragonX summoned his full power and channeled his energy into Blaze, his mind focused only on using Dragon-Type moves. Blaze then glowed Red, his mind also focused on using Dragon-Type moves only. Something then happened that neither of them expected. They felt different, as if they fell into a time/space warp or a negative zone. They then felt a power like no other._

"_This is it!_" _gasped DragonX, before getting serious again, _"_DRAGON CLAW/TWISTER COMBO ATTACK!!_"

"Gotcha!" _responded Blaze the Combusken, as his claws started to glow and he spun at high speeds, destroying the area around them._

_Just then, a voice spoke out to them._

"_**Many battles await you, oh mighty DragonX,**_" _said the mysterious voice, _"_**Make use of your new abilities, for they will help decide the fate of the world.**_"

(Flashback End)

"And that was that," said DragonX, though leaving the voice at the end since no one would understand that part, "Our willpower and unbridled determination broke the barrier between possible and impossible. I will never abandon Blaze and he wouldn't either. SO BRING IT ON!!"

Blaze's Aura grew stronger with this statement and Blaze started moving without orders, or so it would seem.

'**Blaze, get in there and show him Fire Punch, followed by Blaze Kick,**' said DragonX mentally to Blaze.

Blaze was moving in, charging up Fire Punch as he closed in at high speeds.

"PIKACHU!!" shouted Ash, "Dodge and counter with Charge Beam!"

Blaze closed in and charged in with Fire Punch, only for Pikachu to fly into the air to dodge it, as Magnet Rise was still in effect, and powered up Charge Beam, only for Fire Punch to swing around and hit Pikachu's Charge Beam at point blank range. Blaze quickly followed with a Blaze Kick directly at Pikachu, sending him flying across the stage, but Pikachu never landed due to Magnet Rise's effect. It soon wore out and Pikachu landed gently on the arena floor, breathing heavily as it tried to recover from the last combo.

"How did Blaze move so fast when you didn't give it an order, huh?" questioned Ash.

"It's quite simple," said DragonX, "I simply used my bond to contact Blaze mentally and have him responded to mental commands far faster and more efficient than shouted ones. I did this before with Rayquaza against Charizard's final assault."

This caused random gasps to be heard throughout the stadium, as very few ever pushed DragonX that far in battle, and more so with Blaze of all Pokemon.

"If you're going to have any chance of continuing to surprise me, then you're going to have to step up and play in MY league! This is no longer just a battle between Pokemon! It's a battle of bonds and whose is strongest!!" declared DragonX to Ash.

"Whose bond is strongest?" asked Ash to no one in particular, "But I never… Wait!"

Ash remembered his battle(s) with Anabel in the Battle Frontier in Kanto, how he connected with his Pokemon to hear their thoughts and they could hear his. He looked at Pikachu, who was still recovering from Blaze's attack, only for Pikachu to look up and nod at him. Then Ash heard Pikachu's voice inside his head.

'**We can do this, Ash,**' said Pikachu, '**I've believed in you since our first great obstacle in facing Brock. You never gave up on me, knowing that even though I was at a disadvantage, I could still win. So, I won't give up on you either. Let's do this together and show the world what we're truly made of!**'

"Pikachu," said Ash, tears forming in his eyes. He bowed his head as he remembered everything they've been through together and how they overcame each and every challenge no matter what it was, and this was no different. He raised his head up again, concentrating on his bond with Pikachu and felt a surge of energy not unlike his power of Aura.

Ash opened his eyes, revealing electricity running through them. He directed his gaze at DragonX's Flame covered eyes, determination radiating off of them.

* * *

"What's going on?" asked Misty softly, looking down at Ash and suddenly feel a pull from her heart, one that she never felt before. She looked on in his electric eyes and found herself mesmerized by that gaze.

"Misty?" asked Brock, noticing her look and looked back at Ash, and back and forth between them all the while thinking, 'Could this be because of their love for each other?'

* * *

To everyone else in the stands, and those who were watching across the world, it seemed as if Ash and DragonX froze, only their gazes fixed on each other were the only signal that they gave their attention to the other. But then they noticed Pikachu getting up, Electricity surging throughout his body and glowed out in an aura similar to Blaze's. Then both Pokemon started moving faster than ever.

Pikachu started off with a Thunderbolt at Blaze, who deflected it with one hand and fired off a Flamethrower at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged it and powered up Iron Tail to swing at Blaze, only for Blaze to block it with Metal Claw.

"Amazing!" shouted the Announcer to everyone, "Blaze the Blaziken and Pikachu are battling harder than ever, and without verbal commands from DragonX OR Ash Ketchum folks! This battle has ascended to a level far above our own, so until a victor is decided, we'll just have to wait as we watch this incredibly intense battle!"

Blaze swung around with a Double Blaze Kick at Pikachu, who used Agility to dodge it and fire off a Shock Wave. Blaze used Flame Wheel to block most of the attack before attacking with Fire Punch again. Pikachu blocked it with Thunder Punch of all things and fired a Charge Beam at point blank range, only to be met with Flamethrower. The ensuing explosion sent Pikachu and Blaziken to opposite ends of the arena floor.

The shields were charged up to their maximum to keep up with the power of the incredible attacks, but even then the crowds could see the shockwaves flow through them as the battle continued.

Pikachu and Blaze looked at each other, a small smile gracing their faces. They've never had an opponent quite like the other and while Blaze had experience behind him with his Blaze Aura and his brother with him on the battlefield, Pikachu was always adapting just as quickly with his moves. Pikachu's Electric Aura combined with Ash's power; it was already rivaling Blaze's Blaze Aura level one.

Blaze closed his eyes as he felt his second level unlock.

Blaze Aura Level Two: Blaze ability multiplied many times over.

Blaze opened his eyes and locked eyes with Pikachu once more. They both nodded to each other before charging once more.

"INCREDIBLE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" shouted the announcer in excitement, "WHEN YOU THINK THINGS CAN'T GET ANY CRAZIER, BLAZE UPS THE ANTE WITH HIS BLAZE AURA'S SECOND LEVEL! THIS LEVEL IS SIMILAR TO THE NORMAL BLAZE ABILITY AS IT INCREASES BLAZE'S FIRE POWER, BUT DON'T BE FOOLED, THIS SPECIAL BLAZE POWER IS MANY TIMES MORE POTENT!"

Pikachu charged in with Skull Bash, meeting Blaze's head on. Pikachu powered his Skull Bash even stronger by adding Spark into the Mix, to which Blaze responded with Flame Wheel. Another explosion sent them back to opposite ends again.

'TIME TO END THIS!!' thought DragonX and Ash at the same time.

'**Pikachu: VOLT TACKLE!!**'

'**Blaze: BLAST BURN!!**'

Pikachu and Blaziken powered up their strongest moves before charging in, the air and ground friction they were creating as they charged were destroying the ground as a trail showing everyone the power of these attacks. Pikachu and Blaze closed in on each other and when they made contact, they heard five final words from their Trainers.

'_**Good Job and Thank You!**_' said DragonX and Ash at the same time as another explosion covered the entire field, covering the trainers from view as well.

* * *

"ASH!" cried out Brock, Delia, Professor Oak, Gary, May, Max, Dawn, Ritchie, Tracy, Melody, Molly, Bianca, Tory, and even Paul, Jessie, James, and Meowth, as well as Ash's other friends from around the world.

Misty was quiet as she had fainted just after the explosion occurred. No one had noticed at first, but when Brock looked over to see how Misty was doing, didn't find her in her chair but the floor, he called out to the other Kanto Gym leaders to call for a medic. Sabrina had been the first to rush over to the phone and called for the nearest medic to report to the Kanto Gym Leader's room.

When the medic arrived and saw Misty unconscious, he began to ask all the regular questions any medic would ask while checking on Misty's condition. After checking to see that she only fell unconscious, the medic recommended she be taken to the nearest bed to relax and be allowed to awake on her own.

* * *

Elsewhere, Giovanni noticed Misty's actions since Ash turned his hat backwards and only then realized the connection between her and his son. He then realized that SHE might be the key to destroying the wretched curse that had plagued his family for generations once and for all. He only hoped that they hadn't already confessed their love, otherwise another generation would have to go by for another chance, if that.

As Ash and DragonX escalated their battle to the limit, it was then, and only then, that he realized that his son had already surpassed him as a Trainer. He also felt the evil he inherited from his ancestors become distant from him, as he felt his true self returning. He only hoped that he could make things up with Delia after all this was over.

* * *

As the smoke was clearing, it appeared as if both Pikachu and Blaze vanished while Ash and DragonX stood still, neither one moving a bit, until…

(EXPLOSION!!)

Everyone looked up to where the explosion occurred. No one noticed, but in the smoke cover, Blaze and Pikachu realized their battle was getting too dangerous for the people in the stands so, they moved their battle to the sky. They continued their fight, their fighting spirit along with the fighting spirit of their trainers keeping them going. They charged once more with Volt Tackle and Blast Burn, causing said explosion. In the smoke, Blaze and Pikachu fell down towards the arena, but before they collided, they sent a Thunderbolt and a Flamethrower at the ground to cushion their impact, if only to not break the shields protecting the spectators.

As the smoke cleared on the arena floor, both Pikachu and Blaze were struggling to get up while Ash and DragonX had fallen to their knees, doing everything in their power to not fall down or admit defeat. Pikachu and Blaze were both able to stand for a moment, before they fell backwards, Blaze somehow hitting the ground first.

The Human and Robotic judges met together to make a decision on the battle. With both Blaze and Pikachu knocked out, they had to make a decision. They didn't want to declare a tie, for that would only anger the crowd since they wanted to see a winner. Upon reviewing the final minutes of the battle recording by all four robotic judges, they finally made their decision.

* * *

When Delia had heard Misty was unconscious, she ran as fast as she could to the young girl, intending on helping her as much as she could. She knew what Misty was going through, as she had gone through similar experience during one of Giovanni's battles, where he went all out himself in said battle. She had to intervene before it was too late, and saving hope for the Pokemon World.

* * *

Everyone was tense, waiting for the final decision from the judges. Then, the lead Human Judge walked forward from the group and turned on his mic.

"After several reviews, we have come to a decision. The match has been declared a victory in Ash's favor, as Pikachu was able to stand longer than Blaze with enough time for everyone to be in agreement."

"WELL, THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS!!" shouted the Announcer, "AFTER A LONG HARD BATTLE, ASH KETCHUM HAS BEEN DECLARED THE VICTOR!! THE WINNER OF THE BATTLE-HEART FACILITY!!"

* * *

DragonX and Ash were finally able to stand up, their eyes returning to normal, after a few long minutes of struggling. They made their way slowly to the center where their Pokemon are recovering. DragonX stopped by Blaze, waiting for him to stand up before continuing. Ash did the same with Pikachu. They met in the center and looked at each other for what seemed to be eons, but soon enough, DragonX extended his hand to Ash.

"Thank you Chosen One," said DragonX, "This was the battle I've been waiting for since I was young. A battle that maximized power, speed, and tactics; all limited by only imagination. I wish to have another battle sometime in the future, if you would like?"

"Of course," replied Ash, "Though, the next we meet, it will be as equal trainers proving who's the best of the best in this world."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," said DragonX, a smirk appearing on his face.

Ash then shook DragonX's hand, showing their respect for each other in many ways. The crowds cheered at such an astounding battle.

* * *

Elsewhere, Delia had found Misty just as she was waking up. She calmly asked everyone in the room, which wasn't many, if she could speak with Misty alone. The others were confused, including Misty's sisters, and Brock, but Brock trusted her judgment. He led the others outside to give Delia all the time she needed.

Misty woke up and saw that Mrs. Ketchum was looking at her in a different way than she could ever remember.

"Misty," started Delia, "There's something I haven't told you before that you need to know."

"What is it, Mrs. Ketchum?" asked the Cerulean Gym Leader.

"It's about Ash, and his father," explained Delia vaguely.

Misty then snapped to full attention, "Mrs. Ketchum, what about Ash and Giovanni?"

"You already know," sighed Delia. That made this a bit easier, "Giovanni, as you know, is the Viridian Gym Leader and also Leader of Team Rocket. But there's more to the story than that. He wasn't always like he is today. He was sweet, kindhearted, and a dedicated Trainer just like Ash is now. But he had another side to him, an evil side. His family, for many generations, has been cursed. The firstborn son if each generation will inherit the evil of his ancestors. Many generations of his family suffered from this until about 3 generations ago, the firstborn son of that generation found a means to be free of his evil side."

"What was it?" asked Misty.

"True love," said Delia, "Though the family forbade it, mostly, he went ahead and married his true love, preventing the evil of his own heart from taking over. But the evil that cursed the family found a way to survive. The evil of generations past was still able to take over and influence the body and spirit of the next, yet was unable to break the lock that love had placed upon the spirit's own evil. That man's firstborn son, and son's firstborn son, also found true love. Giovanni is the grandson of the first one to find the secret of eliminating the Evil, but it was for only the current generation. The evil of the generations past was still able to influence them until the day that they die or pass it on to their firstborn son. That's where I come in. It was after I married Giovanni that he explained his family's curse to me. He abandoned Ash and me before Ash was born to protect us from what he was to become. And it worked for the most part. Until Giovanni had him kidnapped a month ago."

"Giovanni was helping Ash, by offering a place where he could train extensively," countered Misty, defending Giovanni for the first time in her life, "But as the month progressed, he began acting, and feeling, different, at least to me. Sometimes he was the same Ash Ketchum I knew since the start of his journey, but at other times he seemed as if someone had possessed him and had him acting cold, distant, and even harsh to even Pikachu. It's like he was a different person altogether."

"Then it's already happened," sighed Delia, closing her eyes.

"What's already happened?" asked Misty, sitting up now.

"Just like Giovanni and all his ancestors, Ash too has an evil side, though for it to show up this early has never happened before," continued Delia, "Yet today, that was the REAL Ash, wasn't it?"

Misty nodded slowly, still wondering where this was going.

"Then there's still time," said Delia, "I know you love Ash, just as much as he loves you. So, you need to confess your love to him to prevent his evil side from taking over."

Misty blushed heavily, but still responded, "He doesn't love me. He never said anything, even after we went our separate ways. He just found another…"

"Misty," said a voice from the door. They turned to see May enter, along with Dawn, "Ash is a great guy and all, but he's faithful to the one he truly loves. When he told us about you, we knew right away he cared about you in a way we could never compete, and we were fine with that."

"May's right, Misty," agreed Dawn, "Ash loves you, not either of us. Besides, after seeing you two interact yesterday and today, we both know for a fact that you two belong together."

"They're right Misty," finished Delia, "Only you can help Ash now, since after this battle, Ash's evil side will only increase in power and soon completely take over Ash's body."

"But what about…" started Misty before getting cut off.

"But nothing!" said May, "You are the only one who can do anything now!"

* * *

Back on the field, Ash felt something wrong within. He felt imbalanced, as if his battle with DragonX drained him of all strength to defend against his Evil Side. He fell to his knees right in front of everyone in the stadium, a dark Aura flaring up.

"**Hehehe**," said Evil Ash, "**Thank you, DragonX, for weakening my good side. Now I can have FULL reign over this body!**"

Evil Ash stood up and expelled his incredibly powerful Aura across the stadium, filling it with darkness and fear.

"Is that supposed to impress or frighten me," deadpanned DragonX.

Pikachu was backing away from Evil Ash, knowing that his brother was trapped within and that he couldn't reach out to him alone. Suddenly, Delia, Misty, May, and Dawn were rushing out onto the arena, but as they got closer, DragonX and Blaze stopped them.

"What are you doing?" demanded Delia, "Misty has to get over there now!"

"NO!" said DragonX in a serious tone of voice, "If you do that now, then all I have worked for will be in vain!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Misty.

"I know about Giovanni's heritage and I'm trying to stop it once and for all!"

"Well, this battle certainly didn't help!" countered May.

"I know what I'm doing. I can't let the Prophecy crumble because one girl can't be patient for one minute."

As they were arguing, Ash's evil Aura was spreading further, causing more fear to infect most everyone in the Stadium. Then, Giovanni rushed out and stopped just feet from his son, glaring at him like no tomorrow.

"**Hello, father,**" greeted Evil Ash casually, "**I think you have something that belongs to me!**"

"You will have to force it out of me, since I'm not willingly giving you the keys to World Destruction!" countered Giovanni, readying a Pokeball.

"**Very well,**" said Ash, moving faster than any human normally, Evil Ash moved right in behind Giovanni and gripped his right shoulder painfully, causing Giovanni to drop the Pokeball he had and get the attention of DragonX and the girls.

"NO!" shouted Delia, concerned for Giovanni and her son.

"**YES!**" shouted Evil Ash, literally sucking the Evil out of his father before letting go and allowing him to fall to the floor unconscious.

"Kazaam! Teleport!" shouted DragonX.

Alakazam appeared in a flash and teleported Pikachu, DragonX, the girls, Brock, Max, and Tracy away from the stadium, along with an unconscious Giovanni, and his Pokeball, as well.

* * *

A bright flash appeared in the backyard of the Ketchum residence, revealing the group transported by Kazaam the Alakazam on DragonX's order. With Evil Ash now holding the evil of his ancestors and Ash's Aura, he now had the power to envelop the world in darkness and destruction. DragonX had a plan, but only time will tell if it succeeds or not.

(Chapter End)

Phew. That was a LONG chapter to write.

Dx: Especially since this was the long awaited battle everyone's looked forward to.

RDF1: I know, just be patient while I work on the next chapter so everyone will know what happens after this.

Misty: YOU BETTER! I'M NOT GOING TO LET _**MY**_ ASH BE TAKEN BY THE FORCES OF EVIL!!

RDF1: Misty, calm down. Ash will be fine. I have a plan in progress and the next step is about to begin.

Misty: Well, you better; otherwise it's a one-way hammer trip to the moon for you!

RDF1: Well, no time like the present to get ahead on the next chapter.

RDF1 zips off to his brainstorming room to begin working on the next chapter, before zipping back.

RDF1: Before I forget, here's just a small preview of what's going to happen next chapter:

(Preview)

_Everyone was shocked by the news. They knew Ash was important, but not THIS important._

"_My plan can ONLY work if Ash has ALL the active Evil from your ancestors Giovanni, otherwise the Prophecy will crumble, allowing the Evil in Ash to destroy the world, bit by bit," finished explaining DragonX._

"_No way,_" _said Giovanni, shocked at this news, turning to Delia,_ "_You never told me your ancestor was Sir Aaron, the first Human to control Aura._"

"_Well dear,_" _sweatdropped Delia, scratching the back of her head with a slightly silly expression, _"_I had always meant to tell you, but it never came up and you never asked my about my family all that much._"

"_That can be settled later, right now we need to move to the next phase of my plan. Everyone, get ready to move out!_" _interrupted DragonX, slipping into Leadership mode easily._

(Preview End)

Well, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and give feedback. If your going to leave a totally derogatory review, then at least give one positive comment to help balance it out. My heart gets crushed when there's not ONE good comment among multiple bad ones. Here's awaiting the heartbreak.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
